Verflucht
by Fruehlingsblume
Summary: Natürlich will Link dem Fremden helfen, der erblindet und verletzt in den Verlorenen Wäldern aufgetaucht ist. Nach Ganondorfs Fall ist sein Leben langweilig geworden und außerdem konnte er noch nie Nein sagen. SLASH / M für spätere Kapitel
1. Vorwort

**Vorwort**

Diese Geschichte habe ich in meiner Anfangszeit als Autor geschrieben(2007-2009) und sie unter dem Titel „Curse of the Forest" unter einem anderen Nickname veröffentlicht. Sie ist also dementsprechend alt und entspricht vielleicht nicht immer der Qualität, die ich in neueren Texten abliefere.

Nichtsdestotrotz habe ich viel Arbeit und Herzblut in diese Geschichte gesteckt und möchte sie nicht auf meiner Festplatte verrotten lassen. Daher überarbeite ich die Geschichte jetzt noch einmal grob (inhaltlich werde ich sie nicht verändern) und lade sie nach und nach wieder hoch. Ich versuche, einen wöchentlichen Rhythmus einzuhalten.

Über Feedback und auch Kritik würde ich mich sehr freuen.

**Warnungen**

Es kommt ein selbsterfundener Charakter vor. Mein erster OC, nebenbei.

Es wird Slash sein und explizite Szenen geben. Wer damit nichts anfangen kann, soll die Lemons überspringen oder aber diese Fanfiction jetzt verlassen.

Und nochmal: Die Geschichte ist ALT.

**Altersempfehlung**

Ab 18 / M

**Genre**

Romanze

Abenteuer

Drama

Ein wenig Mystery

**Länge**

18 Kapitel und knapp 60000 Wörter

**Kurzbeschreibung**

Natürlich will Link dem Fremden helfen, der erblindet und verletzt in den Verlorenen Wäldern aufgetaucht ist. Nach Ganondorfs Fall ist sein Leben langweilig geworden und außerdem konnte er noch nie Nein sagen.


	2. Prolog  Kakariko

**Prolog – Kakariko**

Der Wind zerzauste seinen Pony, pfiff ihm um die Ohren und wehte durch die ungewöhnliche, helle Mähne seiner Fuchsstute Epona, als Link durch die Hylianische Steppe preschte. Neben ihm zogen die Mauern der Lon-Lon-Farm vorbei, einladend und Sicherheit versprechend. Nicht zu Unrecht, wenn man bedachte, welche Kreaturen diese Steppe ihren Lebensraum nannten. Das Ananas-Monster zum Beispiel, wie Link es wegen seiner Form nannte, oder diese Mini-Skelette, die ihn als kleiner Junge bei Nacht immer verfolgt hatten – auch wenn er das Gefühl hatte, die Biester jagten nur ihn.

Zum Glück waren das mehr oder weniger harmlose Geschöpfe im Gegensatz zu denen, die er bezwingen musste, als Ganondorf das Land in Dunkelheit tauchte. Wenn man einen großen Bogen um sie machte, ließen sie einen meistens auch in Ruhe. Und Ganondorf war da, wo er hingehörte: Gebannt in die Hölle und unfähig wieder zurückzukehren. Der Krater und die Ruinen, die er anstatt des Schlosses zurückließ, konnte Prinzessin Zelda mit Hilfe ihres Triforce-Fragments mit dem ehemaligem Schloss ersetzen. Ihren Vater bekam sie dadurch leider nicht wieder.

Direkt nach seinem Sieg war er zusammen mit Zelda in Kakariko untergekommen. Sie hatte sich etwas seltsam benommen und als sich ihre Wege schließlich trennten, meldete sie sich nicht mehr. Jetzt war sie mit einem Adeligen aus einem Nachbarland Hyrules verlobt und mitten in den Vorbereitungen für ihre Hochzeit. Dass er nicht eingeladen war, machte Link ein wenig traurig, aber er nahm es hin wie so Vieles zuvor auch.

Ein wenig einsam war es schon in seiner selbst gebauten Hütte in der Oase beim Wüstenkoloss und das Wetter war manchmal unerträglich. Aber Link war die Einsamkeit gewohnt, an die Temperaturen hatte er sich angepasst und sowieso war ihm dieser Ort lieber als jeder andere in Hyrule. Ins Kokiri-Dorf wollte er nicht zurück. Dort hatte er seine Kindheit verbracht, aber er war jetzt erwachsen und außerdem hatte er niemals so richtig ins Kokiri-Dorf gepasst. Salia wurde auch immer so traurig, wenn er sie besuchte.

Die Lon-Lon-Farm war ebenfalls ausgeschlossen, denn Talon wollte Malon und ihn bei jedem Besuch zu einer Hochzeit überreden, obwohl sie einen Freund in Kakariko hatte, der tierisch eifersüchtig auf Link war. In die Nähe der Zoras traute er sich nicht mehr, nachdem er beim letzten Mal auf Ruto getroffen war. Wie man jemandem gleichzeitig Vorwürfe und einen Heiratseintrag machen konnte, war ihm schleierhaft, aber Ruto hatte es geschafft. In Hyrule waren lauter hochnäsige Adelige und bei den Goronen bestand die Gefahr, dass Darunia ihm mit einer seiner Umarmungen irgendwann das Rückgrat brach.

Also lebte er in der Wüste, wo nur die Gerudos unter Naborus Führung lebten. Diese kam zwar hin und wieder für eine Trainingseinheit vorbei, ließ ihn aber sonst in Ruhe. Gestern war Naboru vorbei gekommen, um ihm zu sagen, dass Impa ihn sehen wollte. Die sieben Weisen hatten selbst jetzt eine gedankliche Verbindung zueinander, in die er leider nicht eingebunden war.

Er besuchte Impa sowieso jeden Monat und wenn ihn dann abseits dieser Termine rief, bedeutete das meist, dass sie eine besondere Mission für ihn hatte. Ansonsten bekam er kleinere Aufträge, besondere Materialien und Gegenstände und natürlich die wichtigsten Neuigkeiten aus Hyrule von ihr.

Link stoppte Epona an den Treppen, die nach Kakariko hinein führten, stieg ab und ließ sie ihres Weges gehen. Sie würde wiederkommen, wenn er sie rief, darauf konnte er sich hundertprozentig verlassen. Epona war in dieser Welt seine treuste Freundin und stand ihm loyal zur Seite, seit er sie damals beim Pferderennen gegen Basil gewonnen hatte.

Die Geräusche seiner Stiefel auf den steinernen Treppen ging bald im Hämmern der Bauarbeiter, dem Gackern der Hühner und den Stimmen der Marktschreier unter. Die zwei Wachen am Eingang grüßten Link freundlich, als er sie passierte. Das florierende Dörfchen sah wieder einmal ein wenig anders aus als beim letzten Mal, obwohl Link erst vor etwas weniger als zwei Wochen zu Besuch gewesen war. Nach dem Sieg über Ganondorf waren nur wenige Flüchtlinge in die Stadt Hyrule zurückgekehrt; auch nicht, als diese dank Zeldas Bemühungen und der Hilfe ihrer Nachbarländer wieder bewohnbar wurde.

Die heimelige und gemütliche Atmosphäre begann immer mehr Hylianer und auch Elfen aus anderen Ländern anzuziehen und so war Kakariko in einem ständigen Wachstumsprozess, um der wachsenden Einwohnerzahl gerecht zu werden. Im Moment bekam das Gasthaus eine dritte Etage und die Wege zum Marktplatz wurden gepflastert. Am Rande des Dorfes entstanden ständig neue Wohnhäuser und so lag Impas Haus, einst am Rande von Kakariko, beinahe schon im Zentrum.

Link spazierte durch Kakariko und betrat dann ohne zu klopfen Impas Haus. Sie hörte ihn sowieso immer. Die Sheikah stand an ihrem Schreibtisch und war über einige Karten und Pläne gebeugt, als er ihr Büro betrat. Mit aller Ruhe und Sorgfalt rollte sie die Pläne auf und legte sie beiseite, bevor sie sich an ihren Schreibtisch setzte und schmal lächelte.

„Herzlich Willkommen, Link. Ich habe dich schon erwartet.", begrüßte sie ihn. Link setzte sich ihr gegenüber auf einen der zwei Stühle.

„Du wolltest mich sehen?", kam er wie immer direkt zum Punkt. Weder Impa noch er hatten viel für belanglose Gespräche über.

„Ja. Ich brauche bei einer Sache deine Hilfe, Link.", sagte sie, während sie ihn eindringlich musterte.

„Worum geht es? Du weiß doch: Ich helfe immer, wenn ich kann." Er hatte ja nichts Besseres zu tun.

„Ich weiß." Die Sheikah lächelte erneut auf die für sie typische Art. „Deswegen komme ich mit dieser Bitte zu dir.

„Vor ein paar Tagen haben die Kokiri jemanden am Rande der Verlorenen Wälder entdeckt. Salia sagt mir, er wäre immun gegen den Fluch, der jeden Eindringling in einen Baum verwandelt. Wir wissen weder woher er kommt noch was mit ihm geschehen ist, aber er ist dadurch erblindet. Ich vermute einen Fluch, da er keine derartigen Verletzungen vorweist, aber er redet noch nicht darüber.

Link schwieg betroffen. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie Blindheit sich anfühlte, aber schön war es ganz sicher nicht. Wenn man genau darüber nachdachte, gab es eine ganze Menge Dinge, die man ohne sein Augenlicht nicht mehr tun konnte. Bogenschießen zum Beispiel.

„Mein Problem ist nun, dass niemand hier genug Zeit hat, sich den ganzen Tag um ihn zu kümmern. Er braucht gerade in der Anfangszeit jemanden, der ihm hilft mit seinem Handicap umzugehen." In dem Moment schwante Link, wofür sie ihn brauchte.

„Aber ich kenne mich mit Blinden gar nicht aus!", protestierte er schwach. Er wusste allerdings, dass er verloren hatte, wenn Impa ihre Meinung nicht änderte.

„Das wird kein Problem sein. Du musst dich nur an ein paar einfache Regeln halten und der Rest wird sich von allein ergeben. Wenn er sich eingewöhnt hat, , kann ich ihm sicher ein kleines Häuschen und Arbeit in Kakariko besorgen." Link sah sie zweifelnd an, aber eigentlich war er schon längst überzeugt und Impa wusste das auch genau.

„Bitte, Link! Ich habe nicht genug Zeit, sonst würde ich es selbst machen.", bat sie ihn.

„Gut, ich mache es. Du weißt doch, ich kann dir einfach nichts abschlagen, Impa.", seufzte er.

„Du kannst Niemandem eine Bitte abschlagen, Held der Zeit, aber das ist eine deiner besten Eigenschaften.", antwortete die Sheikah leise.

„Und wo ist er jetzt?", fragte Link neugierig. Jetzt wo er zugesagt hatte, wollte er auch seinen neuen Schützling kennenlernen.

„Komm, ich werde dich zu ihm bringen. Er ist in einem der Gästezimmer." Sie deutete ihm an, ihr zu folgen.

Gemeinsam betraten sie den Anbau, der seit einiger Zeit fertiggestellt war und mehrere Gästezimmer plus ein Speisezimmer beinhaltete. Impas private Räumlichkeiten sowie ihr Büro waren weiterhin im alten Teil des Gebäudes untergebracht. Vor einer der Türen im ersten Stock hielt Impas und klopfte sachte an.

„Tulaen, ich habe einen Besucher für mitgebracht. Wir kommen jetzt rein.", sagte Impa leise und sanft.

„In Ordnung.", antwortete jemand ebenso leise von innen. Sie traten ein und Link sah sich suchend um.

Dort auf einem Stuhl am Fenster saß ein junger Mann. Er war etwas kleiner und schmächtiger als Link, vermutlich auch ein wenig jünger, wenn man die Jahre mitzählte, die er schlafend im Heiligen Reich verbracht hatte. Nackenlange, pechschwarze Haare fielen ihm ins Gesicht und wurden von schlanken Händen hinter seine Ohren gestrichen. Sie bildeten einen harten Kontrast zu seiner beinahe leichenblassen Haut. Das sah alles andere als gesund aus, aber er hatte auch Schlimmes hinter sich und anscheinend einige Blessuren davongetragen.

Link war allerdings sofort fasziniert von seinen Augen. Grau und pupillenlos waren sie und starrten unfokussiert auf einen unbestimmten Fleck an der Wand über Impa und ihm. Zusammen mit seinem herzförmigen Gesicht sah er etwas unheimlich aus, wie eine atmende, lebensgroße Puppe. Vermutlich hätte ein Lächeln ihn weit freundlicher aussehen, aber welchen Grund hatte dieser Junge schon zu lächeln?

„Das ist Tulaen. Tulaen, ich habe meinen guten Freund Link mitgebracht. Er wird sich von nun an um dich kümmern."

**Fortsetzung folgt…**


	3. Schwierigkeiten bei der Kommunikation

**Kapitel 1 –Schwierigkeiten bei der Kommunikation**

„Ähm … hallo, Tulaen", murmelte Link in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart. Er wusste auch nicht, warum er auf einmal so schüchtern wurde. Wie ging man normalerweise mit Blinden um? Er kratzte sich am Kopf, lachte verlegen und fühlte sich wie ein Vollidiot. Jetzt hatte er bestimmt einen supertollen ersten Eindruck gemacht.

„Hallo.", murmelte der Schwarzhaarige ebenso leise zurück. Er war anscheinend gesprächig wie Link selbst und wahrscheinlich auch gar nicht in der Stimmung für eine Unterhaltung mit einem Fremden. Einige Sekunden lang schwiegen sie sich an und Link ruckelte nervös herum. Impa, welche bis dahin mit verschränkten Armen das Spektakel beobachtet hatte, unterbrach sie schließlich.

„Gut, ich lasse euch beide dann alleine, damit ihr euch kennen lernen könnt. Komm bitte nachher noch zu mir, Link, damit wir alles Weitere besprechen können. Am besten bringst du Tulaen mit.", sagte sie und verließ den Raum, bevor der Held der Zeit protestieren konnte.

Die unangenehme Stille setzte sich fort, nachdem die Tür sich mit einem leisen Klicken geschlossen hatte. Link überlegte fieberhaft. Sollte er nach dem Unfall fragen? Nein, Impa hatte gesagt, er wollte nicht darüber sprechen. Alter? Das war vielen Hylianern unangenehm. Familie? Nein, das war zu persönlich. Vielleicht sein Beruf? Okay, das war unverfänglich.

„Und was machst du so?", fragt er also, während er sich leise neben den Blinden an das Fenster stellte und auf den Marktplatz herunter schaute. Er wusste nicht, wann der offizielle Markttag war, aber er sah voll aus und die Geräusche drangen bis in das Zimmer hinein.

„Wie machen?", fragte der Tulaen und schaute verständnislos an die Wand, bei der Link gerade eben noch neben Impa gestanden hatte.

„Na, beruflich eben. Du hast doch einen Beruf, oder?" Göttinnen, wie bescheuert das schon wieder klang. Natürlich hatte Tulaen einen Beruf! Es war ja nicht jeder so faul wie er und machte fast gar nichts.

„Oh … ja. Ich war Maler" Tulaen sah betrübt zu Boden und Link hätte sich treten können. Wie grauenhaft musste es sein, wenn man seiner Berufung nicht mehr nachgehen konnte? Und wie schrecklich, dann von irgendwelchen Dahergelaufenen immer wieder daran erinnert zu werden?

„Oh!", antwortete er in Ermangelung einer richtigen Erwiderung. Musste er eigentlich in jedes Fettnäpfchen treten? Wieder war es einen Moment still und er fing fast an zu schwitzen.

„Und was macht Ihr?"

„Öhm… ja… eigentlich nicht viel?" Link wurde rot. Zum einen, weil er schon wieder stotterte und zum anderen, weil er sich etwas für seine Faulheit schämte. Wenn er nicht gerade einen Auftrag erledigte, machte er wirklich nicht mehr als seinen Bedarf an Nahrung zu decken. Es war nicht so, dass er nur herumsaß, aber ein wirkliches Ziel hatte er nicht. Mit dem Sieg über Ganondorf hatte er ja auch sein Schicksal erfüllt.

„Nichts? Das…das könnte ich nicht." Wieder senkten sich Tulaens Schultern und Blick. Link unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. Er machte heute aber auch alles falsch, oder?

„Entschuldigung", murmelte er. Der andere Hylianer sah erstaunt wieder hoch.

„Bitte?"

„Ich mache dich traurig. Tut mir leid", seufzte Link.

„Ist schon in Ordnung. Das ist schließlich nicht Eure Schuld."

„Okay" Innerlich schüttelte Link den Kopf über sich selbst. Normalerweise war er doch auch nicht so tollpatschig! Aber diese Situation war so ungewohnt und neu, dass er nicht wusste wie er sich verhalten sollte. Tulaen erschien ihm ein wenig fragil und er wollte ihm nicht wehtun.

„Du…du brauchst mich nicht so respektvoll anzusprechen. So alt bin ich noch gar nicht. Erst 20", sagte er schließlich, um die Stille zu durchbrechen.

„Wenn Ihr…wenn du möchtest?"

„Ja. Und wie alt bist du?", fragte Link jetzt mutig. Alles, damit sie sich nicht weiter anschweigen.

„Ich bin 22 Jahre alt."

„Oh! Dann bist du ja älter als ich. So sah es gar nicht aus", meinte er erstaunt, woraufhin Tulaen das Gesicht ein wenig verzog. Link staunte über sein angeborenes Talent, in solchen Situationen grundsätzlich das Falsche zu sagen. Er war wirklich kein Fan von belanglosen Unterhaltungen, aber wenn er sich dann mal dazu durchrang etwas beizutragen, kam es oft vor, dass er Leute vor den Kopf stieß, ohne es überhaupt zu merken. Link beschloss, diese Farce sofort zu beenden. Tulaen mochte ihn jetzt eh nicht mehr, da konnte er ihn auch in Ruhe lassen. Er musste ihn für einen kompletten Vollidioten halten, und das zu Recht.

„Wir gehen jetzt wohl zu Impa" Tulaen zuckte kurz zusammen, als Link ihm seine Hand auf die Schulter legte.

„Ich helf dir runter. Gib mir deine Hand" Link sah, wie Tulaen sich kurz auf die Lippe biss und ihm dann zögerlich den Arm entgegenstreckte. Etwas zu fest zog er ihn hoch, denn der Kleinere fiel gegen ihn. Wie als hätte er sich verbrannt, zuckte er wieder zurück und warf dabei den Stuhl um, der klappernd zu Boden fiel. Link hielt ihn sachte fest, damit er nicht hinfiel.

„Komm, ich führe dich.", meinte er und zog ihn hinter sich her. Er lief zügig auf die Tür zu, denn er wollte schnell zu Impa kommen. Das stellte sich als Fehler heraus. Tulaen stolperte hinter ihm her und versuchte noch sein Gleichgewicht zu halten, was sich angesichts seiner Blindheit sehr schwierig gestaltete.

„Hey, Stopp! Ich falle gleich", rief er. Link blieb abrupt stehen, wodurch Tulaen schon wieder gegen ihn fiel.

„Verzeihung, ich war zu schnell." Deutlich langsamer führte der Blonde ihn weiter, sich innerlich scheltend. Obwohl Tulaen manchmal noch stolperte, schafften die beiden sogar die Treppe nach unten ohne größere Missgeschicke. In Impas Büro geleitete Link den anderen zu einem der Stühle. Er selbst stellte sich daneben und legte eine Hand auf die Lehne. Die Grauhaarige sah von den Schriften auf, die sie studiert hatte, und blickte sie mit ihren roten Augen intensiv an. Link rann, wie immer, ein kleiner Schauer über den Rücken und er fühlte sich auch prompt noch schuldiger wegen seiner Schusseligkeit als vorher. Impas Augen hatten schon immer diese Wirkung auf ihn. Sie war manchmal wie die Mutter, an die er sich nicht erinnerte.

„Nun, ich hoffe, ihr versteht euch gut?", fragte sie. Link wollte gerade schon den Mund aufmachen, um von ihren Problemen zu berichten, da kam Tulaen ihm zuvor.

„Ja!"

„Das ist schön. Ich möchte nämlich, dass Link dich zu sich mitnimmt. Bei ihm hast du die Abgeschiedenheit und Ruhe, die du brauchst, um mit deiner Blindheit umzugehen. Außerdem bekommen wir in einer Woche Besuch von einer Delegation aus Latoan und dafür brauche ich alle Gästezimmer"

„Mitnehmen?", fragte Link und fühlte sich schon im nächsten Moment wie der letzte Trottel, als ihn Impas Blick traf. Vielleicht war er das auch. So verloren wie Tulaen gerade aussah, hatte er schon wieder das Falsche gesagt und ihm wehgetan.

„Natürlich, er braucht in den nächsten Wochen und Monaten intensive Betreuung und zwar den ganzen Tag lang. Wie sonst sollte das gehen, Link?" Dabei sah sie ihn mit diesem speziellen Blick an und Link duckte sich etwas.

„Okay, schon verstanden, Impa", beschwichtigte er sie.

„Ihr müsst euch nicht um mich kümmern, Link. Ich komme schon klar … irgendwie", nuschelte Tulaen auf einmal. Bei diesen Worten sah der junge Mann in seinen Schoss. Impa und Link schauten ihn einen Moment erstaunt an, dann blitzte die Grauhaarige den Helden der Zeit wieder gefährlich an. Der fühlte sich aber weniger wie ein Held, sondern eher wie ein dummer, kleiner Junge, der sein kleines Geschwisterchen geschubst hatte.

„Das kommt gar nicht in Frage! Link will sich gerne um dich kümmern. Er hat nur einen außergewöhnlichen Wohnsitz. Dir macht Hitze hoffentlich nichts aus, Tulaen?" fragte Impa und die Drohung in ihren Augen entging Tulaen natürlich, aber Link nicht. Er duckte sich noch weiter.

„Hitze? Wo wohnt er denn?"

„Oh, er wohnt in einer Oase in der Geisterwüste. Dort, wo auch der berühmte Wüstenkoloss liegt.", erklärte die Sheikah lapidar. Für sie war das nichts Ungewöhnliches mehr, aber für Tulaen schon. Sein Kopf schoss förmlich nach oben und mit seinen glänzenden, pupillenlosen Augen starrte er ins Leere. Diese kindliche Freude stand ihm ausgezeichnet und ließ ihn gesünder aussehen, fand Link.

„Der Wüstenkoloss! Fantastisch, den wollte ich schon immer…" Er unterbrach sich abrupt und wieder schlichen sich eine tiefe Traurigkeit, aber auch Frustration in sein hübsches Gesicht. „…ansehen", beendete er tonlos. Impa und Link blickten ihn mitfühlend an.

„Verzweifle nicht, junger Mann, denn ich werde alles daran setzten, den Fluch aufzuheben, der auf dir liegt. Und dann wird dich Link bestimmt noch einmal dort hinbringen. Nicht wahr?" Schon wieder so ein Blick in Links Richtung. Dabei hatte er noch gar nichts Dummes gesagt.

„Ja klar. Immer wieder.", beteuerte Link sofort. Er kannte Impa genug, um zu wissen, dass ein ‚Nein' sowieso nicht akzeptiert werden würde.

„Siehst du, Tulaen? Es gibt keinen Grund, so ein trauriges Gesicht zu machen. Wenn wir Glück haben, kannst du schon in kurzer Zeit wieder sehen können."

„Okay." Tulaen versuchte sich an einem zittrigen Lächeln, das ein wenig schief wirkte.

„Gut, nun zu dir Link. In der nächsten Zeit wirst du Tulaen ständig begleiten müssen. Mit der Zeit sollte er lernen sich auch allein in deiner Hütte zurechtzufinden, damit er wieder selbstständiger wird. Dafür ist es von absoluter Notwendigkeit, dass du nichts, aber auch GAR NICHTS dort veränderst. Verstanden?", erklärte die Sheikah und sah in streng an.

„Verstanden!", antwortete Link brav und salutierte. Impa rollte mit den roten Augen.

„Gut, dann ist es noch wichtig, dass sich Tulaen bei dir gut orientieren kann. Das heißt, es sollten keine großen Flächen leer stehen, sondern überall ein Möbelstück stehen oder Ähnliches. Wenn das geschafft ist, könnt ihr mich noch mal besuchen kommen, dann planen wir unsere nächsten Schritte. Habt ihr soweit alles mitbekommen?"

„Ja.", sagten sie wie im Chor. Impa nickte zufrieden.

„Dann könnt ihr ja sofort abreisen. Je schneller desto besser. Ich werde für Tulaen Kleidung und andere Utensilien nachschicken lassen."

„Aber wie…?", fing Tulaen an.

„Ich habe meine Wege, junger Mann.", sagte Impa auf die für sie typische mysteriöse Art. " Geht nun."

Das sah Link als sein Zeichen. Er tippte Tulaen auf die Schulter, damit dieser aufstand und geleitete ihn dann an der Hand aus Impas Büro. Bei der Durchquerung des Städtchens achtete er immer darauf im Schatten zu bleiben, um keine unnötige Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Ohne Erfolg, denn gerade als sie die Treppen heruntersteigen wollten, kam ihnen Malon entgegen.

Tulaen erschrak sichtlich bei dem lauten „Link!", das die Rothaarige rief, als sie ihm auch schon in den Arm sprang. Link stolperte mit ihr einige Schritte zurück und musste seinen Schützling loslassen, um sie aufzufangen. Es war also kein Wunder, dass Malons Angebeteter eifersüchtig war und Talon sie verheiraten wollte. Zum Glück war er gerade nicht in Sicht, denn auf das Theater hatte Link gar keine Lust.

„Was machst du denn hier, Link? Ich hab Epona schon gesehen. Und wer ist dein hübscher Begleiter?" zwitscherte sie, als sie wieder auf festem Boden stand. Neugierig musterte sie den Schwarzhaarigen, der etwas verloren und mit gesenktem Blick neben ihnen stand. Er wollte wohl nicht, dass jemand von seiner Blindheit erfuhr. Also musste Link die Quasselstrippe schnell loswerden. Dummerweise war ihr Freund nirgendwo zu sehen.

„Ein Besuch bei Impa, wie üblich. Und das hier ist Tulaen. Er…zieht bei mir ein.", versuchte er, die Wahrheit zu vermeiden, ohne zu lügen. Das konnte er gar nicht.

Aus irgendeinem ihm unverständlichen Grund begannen Malon Augen zu leuchten und sie betrachtete ihn, als würde sie ihn das erste Mal sehen. Link verstand das so gar nicht.

„Oh Link, ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass du…! Das ist ja so wundervoll, ich freue mich so für dich! Endlich hast du auch Jemanden gefunden.", quietschte sie voller Freude.

„Na, eigentlich hat Impa ihn gefunden.", entgegnete er ihr nur wahrheitsgemäß. Was wollte sie von ihm?

„Impa? Das ist ja nett von ihr. Ich hätte gar nicht erwartet, dass sie so etwas macht." War es nicht selbstverständlich, denen zu helfen, die in Not waren? Für ihn jedenfalls schon, und für Impa auch.

„Äh ja, sie ist nett. Wir müssen dann aber.", sagte Link und fasste Tulaen, der die ganze Zeit über geschwiegen hatte, an der Hand. Allein das schien Malon noch mehr zu begeistern. Tulaen hingegen war knallrot im Gesicht, was Link überhaupt nicht verstand.

„Oh! Natürlich Link, ich will euch ja nicht stören. Und vergiss nicht, ihr könnt immer auf meine Unterstützung zählen. Ich muss dann." Sie winkte ihnen noch mal zu und drehte sich dann um. Man konnte sehen, wie sie auf einen anderen jungen Mann zulief und nun diesem in den Arm sprang, dass er fast umfiel.

„Ja danke.", murmelte Link noch verwirrt, als sie schon längst weit weg war. „Wusstest du, was sie wollte?", wandte er sich an Tulaen.

„Nein." Tulaens Antwort klang seltsam erstickt und er schüttelte so heftig den Kopf, dass selbst seine kurzen Haare wild umher flatterten. Link fragte lieber nicht nach, sonst sagte er hinterher schon wieder das Falsche und Tulaen wurde wieder traurig.

„Dann mal los. Übrigens, kannst du reiten?", fragte er beiläufig, als sie sich die Treppen vornahmen, die zur Hylianischen Steppe führten.

**Fortsetzung folgt…**

Danke fürs Lesen! Ich werde jetzt jeden Sonntag ein neues Kapitel hochladen und würde mich trotz des Alters der Geschichte über Kommentare freuen.

Fruehlingsblume


	4. Gerudotal und Geisterwüste

**Kapitel 2 – Gerudo-Tal und Geisterwüste**

Es stellte sich schnell heraus, dass Tulaen noch nie in seinem Leben auf einem Pferd gesessen hatte - so wurde die Reise zu Links Hütte natürlich ein großer Spaß. Sie brauchten ungefähr doppelt so lange, weil Epona und Tulaen beide mehrere Male eine Pause brauchten, denn Erstere musste zwei Personen tragen und Letzterer war das Reiten einfach nicht gewohnt. Tulaens Blindheit machte das Ganze auch nicht einfacher, denn seine Orientierungslosigkeit erschöpfte ihn zusätzlich.

Es war manchmal nervig, aber Link berichtete immer, wo sie gerade waren und wo es entlang ging. Manchmal erzählte er Geschichten über die Gebiete, die sie durchquerten, damit es nicht so langweilig wurde. Offensichtlich kam Tulaen nicht aus Hyrule, denn er hörte jedes Mal gespannt zu und stellte sogar manchmal Fragen. Abgesehen davon war Tulaen sehr schweigsam und erzählte nur wenig von sich. Und Link traute sich nicht, ihm von sich aus Fragen zu stellen, weil er nicht noch einmal ins Fettnäpfchen treten wollte. Zwei Tagesreisen später kamen sie an der Gerudo-Festung an. Die vielen rechteckigen Lehmhäuschen waren schon von weitem zu sehen und die roten Schöpfe der ansässigen ‚Damen' waren sowieso unübersehbar. Hier musste Link nun genug Verpflegung für die nächsten Wochen kaufen, denn selbst er wollte nicht öfter als nötig die Geisterwüste durchqueren.

„So, wir müssen jetzt noch einmal bei den Gerudos Proviant besorgen und durch die Geisterwüste, dann sind wir da.", erklärte Link, als sie über die Brücke zum Gerudo-Tal ritten. Tulaen versteifte sich etwas und hob überrascht den Kopf.

„Gerudos? Aber…werden die uns überhaupt reinlassen? Ich dachte, die hassen Männer?", fragte er, wobei seine großen, leeren Augen erstaunt nach vorne in eine unbestimmte Richtung blickten.

„Ach, ich kenne ihre Anführerin Naboru und ich bin eigentlich mindestens einmal im Monat hier. Also mach dir keine Sorgen.", versicherte Link und zuckte mit den Schultern. Tulaen antwortete darauf nichts mehr.

Ihr Weg bis zum Eingang verlief ereignislos und auch, als sie diesen passierten, stellten die Wachen nur neugierige Fragen nach seinem Begleiter. Link hatte nichts anderes erwartet; man kannte ihn hier. Er stieg ab und führte Epona zu einem Unterstand, an dem mehrere Pferde aus einem Trog tranken. Dort half er Tulaen beim Absteigen und führte ihn dann langsam zum Eingang des kleinen Lebensmittelgeschäfts, das sich im Innenhof befand. Die Kriegerinnen beobachteten sie dabei zwar neugierig und etwas erstaunt – händchenhaltende Männer waren auch oder gerade hier etwas Ungewöhnliches -, aber immer noch hielt niemand sie auf. Im Geschäft begrüßte ihn eine ältere Frau mit einem Zwinkern. Er verstand sich recht gut mit ihr, denn sie hatte ein recht ruhiges Gemüt - für eine Gerudo.

„Hallo, Link! Auch mal wieder hier? Wie ist es dir ergangen und wen hast du da mit?", begrüßte sie ihn mit einem kecken Grinsen. „Weiß Naboru, dass du fremde Kerle in ihre Festung bringst?" Jetzt grinste auch er.

„Hallo Nadja! Und na ja, er heißt Tulaen und ich bin ja nicht lange mit ihm hier. Ich brauche nur etwas Proviant und dann nehme ich ihn mit zu meiner Hütte.", erklärte er verlegen. Naboru reagierte auf Fremde ruppig – vor allem, wenn es Männer waren – und deshalb hatte er das bis jetzt nur einmal gemacht. Aber der Handwerker, der ihm damals beim Bau seiner Hütte helfen sollte, was ein ganz anderes Kaliber gewesen als Tulaen. Er hätte nicht mit den Kriegerinnen flirten sollen.

„Das Übliche dann?", fragte die Rothaarige, ein etwas penetrantes Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht. Link sah kurz zu Tulaen und dachte an seine Finanzen.

„Ja, aber von allem das Doppelte. Oder gibt es noch etwas, was du brauchst, Tulaen?", gab er seine Bestellung ab. Als der Angesprochene den Kopf schüttelte, nickte er der Gerudo zu und legte die geforderten Rubine auf den Ladentisch.

„Gut, ich werde es dann zu deiner Hütte bringen lassen. Bis dann, Kleiner. Und bring deinen kleinen Freund mal wieder mit. Er ist süß!"

Den letzten Satz vollendete sie mit einem neckischen Zwinkern. Der „süße Kleine" wurde zum wiederholten Male rot und der Held kratzte sich am Hinterkopf, während er verlegen lachte. Etwas befremdet von dem wölfischen Grinsen der Verkäuferin, schnappte Link Tulaens Hand und führte diesen langsam rückwärts, während er sich von der Frau verabschiedete.

Er drehte sich um und bekam fast einen Herzinfarkt. Link schrie auf – männlich, natürlich! –und zog sein Schwert, um es dem Angreifer dann in derselben Bewegung an die Kehle zu halten. Naboru, welche überraschend im Eingang gestanden hatte, hob vollkommen unbeeindruckt eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Mit einer lässigen Handbewegung wischte sie das Masterschwert von ihrem Hals weg und Link steckte es wieder in die Scheide. Die Anführerin der Amazonen war eine imposante Erscheinung, obwohl Link sie mindestens um einen Kopf überragte. Das war wohl auch der Grund, warum ausnahmslos alle Gerudos sie verehrten. Auch Nadja begrüßte sie jetzt respektvoll.

„Oh, du bist es nur, Naboru!", lachte er erleichtert. Hey, es hatte ja auch… Ganondorf sein können.

Die Gerudo grinste. Mit verschränkten Armen lehnte sie sich an den Türrahmen und ließ ihren Blick langsam und genüsslich über die beiden Männer schweifen, als wären sie ein besonders leckerer Nachtisch. Tulaen hatte den Blick wie so oft gesenkt, da er nicht wollte, dass jemand von seiner Blindheit erfuhr, und so bewegte ihn das eher weniger. Er sah so verloren aus, wie er in der Mitte des Raums stand und sich kein Stück bewegte. Schon bevor Link das zu Ende gedacht hatte, bekam er ein schlechtes Gewissen. Unter dem intensiven Blick Naborus wurde er nervös. Er hasste es, wenn sie ihn so anschaute, denn er konnte nie so ganz einschätzen, was es bedeutete. Und sie guckte ihn andauernd so an.

„Was hast du mir denn da mitgebracht, Link?", schnurrte sie in einem süffisanten Tonfall und Link ahnte Böses, als sie auch Tulaen SO musterte. Seine Ahnung erfüllte sich, denn Naboru steuerte geradewegs auf ihr ahnungsloses Opfer zu. Instinktiv schnitt ihr der Blonde den Weg ab, indem er sich vor Tulaen stellte. Man konnte ja schließlich nie wissen, was die so vorhatte. Naboru stoppte und sah ihn einen Moment irritiert an, wobei sie ihre sonnengelben Augen gefährlich verengten. Sie ließ ihren Blick an Link vorbei zu Tulaen wandern und wieder zurück. Dies wiederholte sie ein paar Mal mit einem nachdenklichen Stirnrunzeln, bis sie anscheinend zu einem Ergebnis kam. Als sich daraufhin ein amüsiertes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht ausbreitete, fragte sich Link, ob jenes Ergebnis jetzt gut oder schlecht für ihn ausfiel. Sie flüsterte etwas Unverständliches und wies ihn dann an, ihr zu folgen.

„Tulaen? Bleib einfach hier, während ich mit Naboru spreche. Nadja kümmert sich um dich, nicht wahr?" Er sah die Ladenbesitzerin fragend an und diese nickte ihre Zustimmung. Hoffentlich ärgerte sie den Blinden nicht so sehr, wie sie es mit ihm immer machte. Mit diesem Gedanken in Hinterkopf folgte Link der Gerudo, die schon vorgegangen war. Er wusste ja, wo es lang ging.

„Und wer ist der Junge jetzt?", fragte Naboru, welche in ihrem Thronraum sozusagen wie die Rachegöttin persönlich dastand. Mussten Frauen eigentlich immer so neugierig sein? Aber Link kam um eine Erklärung eh nicht herum, denn Naboru war hartnäckig und akzeptierte weder Lügen noch Halbwahrheiten. Was vermutlich daran lag, dass er nicht lügen konnte.

„Er heißt Tulaen und wurde vor kurzem am Rande der Verlorenen Wälder gefunden. Da er wohl durch einen Fluch erblindet ist, hat Impa mich gebeten, ihm zu helfen und…"

„…und du konntest mal wieder nicht ‚Nein' sagen. Habe ich mir schon gedacht. Aber süß ist er schon, nicht?", unterbrach die Rothaarige ihn mitten im Satz. Link blinzelte verwirrt über den plötzlichen Themenwechsel. Wie kam sie denn jetzt darauf?

„Bitte?", brach es aus ihm heraus.

„Er ist schmächtig, schutzbedürftig und schüchtern. Genau dein Beuteschema, findest du nicht?" Langsam nahm dieses Grinsen unheimliche Züge an. Und gesund sah das auch nicht mehr aus.

„War das jetzt alles?", erkundigte sich Link schnell, da ihm das Gesprächsthema jetzt doch ein wenig unangenehm wurde. An Naborus Gesichtsausdruck konnte man erkennen, dass sie sein Motiv erkannte und sich furchtbar darüber amüsierte. Es gefiel ihr sowieso viel zu sehr, ihn zu quälen.

„Natürlich. Komm uns mit deinem Kleinen mal besuchen.", sagte sie noch und schickte ihn dann raus.

„Äh, ja." Innerlich wundert er sich, warum sie Tulaen seinen Kleinen nannte. Er war schließlich nicht sein Sohn.

Vor dem Laden hörte er schon das Stimmgewirr von zwei Personen, die schnell und vor allem laut aufeinander einredeten. Sein schlechtes Gefühl bei der Sache hatte sich also als richtig erwiesen. Schnell trat er ein und erfasste die Situation, die sich vor ihm entfaltete. Nadja und eine andere, unbekannte Gerudo diskutierten wild miteinander. Es ging um Tulaen, welcher teilnahmslos daneben stand und den Kopf zum Boden gerichtet hatte. Beide Frauen hatten den armen Kerl an einem Arm gepackt und zerrten ihn zu sich, während sie sich gegenseitig Bedrohungen an den Kopf warfen. Link spürte Wut in sich aufkommen. Wie behandelten die Tulaen denn? Er war doch keine Puppe! Gut, Nadja passte ja auf ihn auf, aber so hatte Link sich das nicht vorgestellt. Zornig stapfte er auf die Gerudos zu, die ihn in ihrem Streit noch nicht einmal bemerkten.

„Hey, lasst ihn los! Alle beide!", rief er aus, um die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Damen zu erlangen. Tulaen zuckte zusammen. Auch die Gerudos ließen den Schwarzhaarigen erschrocken los und wandten ihm ihre Köpfe zu. Nadja schickte ihm ein erleichtertes und entschuldigendes Lächeln, während die andere ihm nur einen finsteren Blick zuwarf.

„Was willst **du** denn hier? Siehst du nicht, dass ich beschäftigt bin?", zischte sie ihn an. Offensichtlich kannte sie ihn nicht besonders gut oder es interessierte sie einfach nur nicht. Auf jeden Fall packte sie den leicht zitternden Tulaen schon wieder und wollte ihn aus dem Laden schleifen, für was auch immer. Ein Schwert an ihrer Kehle hielt sie auf. Auch wenn Link eigentlich recht ausgeglichen war, machte es ihn unheimlich wütend, dass sein Schützling hier wie ein Möbelstück behandelt wurde, das man nach Lust und Laune umstellen konnte.

„Ich sagte, du sollst ihn loslassen.", wiederholte er noch einmal eindringlich. Im Augenwinkel sah er Nadja einen Schritt zurücktreten. Sie wusste, dass man sich besser nicht mit jemandem anlegte, der Naboru besiegen konnte. Auch die fremde Gerudo schien jetzt langsam festzustellen, in was für eine Situation sie sich da gebracht hatte. Sie zischte noch einmal wütend auf und verschwand wieder durch die Tür.

„Es tut mir leid, dass es so gekommen ist, Link. Aber Maya gehorcht ausschließlich Naboru und denkt, sie kann sich alles erlauben.", entschuldigte sich die Ladenbesitzerin, während er sein legendäres Schwert wegsteckte.

„Schon okay. Du hast getan, was du konntest. Tulaen, geht's dir gut?", erkundigte er sich bei seinem Begleiter und legte ihm besorgt eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Ja, ist schon okay.", flüsterte der Elf eine kaum hörbare Antwort. Seinen Kopf hielt er immer noch gesenkt und Link hatte die leise Ahnung, dass er das nur sagte, um möglichst schnell aus der Gerudo-Festung zu kommen. Er verstand ihn aus vollem Herzen, denn Männer wurden hier meist wie Vieh behandelt und das war nicht wirklich angenehm, wenn man sich nicht wehren konnte. Und eigentlich auch dann nicht, wenn man es konnte.

„Wir gehen dann, Nadja. Bis zum nächsten Mal.", verabschiedete er sich schnell und führte Tulaen heraus. Dieser war etwas wackelig auf den Beinen, wie Link feststellte, als der Dunkelhaarige mehrere Male fast über seine eigenen Beine stolperte. Der Blonde stützte ihn und verfrachtete ihn sicher in Eponas Sattel, die munter zur Begrüßung wieherte. Dann führte er die Fuchsstute aus der Festung und bis zum Eingang zur Geisterwüste.

„Es tut mir Leid wegen gerade, Tulaen. Das nächste Mal bleibst du einfach bei mir, dann passiert auch nichts.", sagte er leise zu dem Anderen, der dazu nur nickte.

Auf dem Weg durch die Wüste führte Link seine Stute, während der Tulaen auf ihrem Rücken saß und sich verkrampft festhielt. Der Weg durch den ewigen Sandsturm war auch ohne einen blinden Begleiter beschwerlich, aber zusammen kamen sie nur quälend langsam voran. Sie brauchten für den doch recht kurzen Weg einen ganzen Tag und als sie die kleine Oase vor dem riesigen Tempel erreichten, hing Tulaen erschöpft im Sattel, obwohl er nicht einen Schritt gelaufen war. Und sie hatten beide vermutlich Sand an Stellen, an die er definitiv nicht gehörte.

„So, da wären wir.", verkündete Link geschafft und Tulaen gab ein leises Seufzen von sich. Das erste Lebenszeichen von ihm seit Stunden. Vor ihnen erstreckte sich ein kleines Tal, das von riesigen Felswänden eingekesselt war. Ganz hinten ragte majestätisch der Wüstenkoloss auf, der dann in die Berge dahinter überging. Ein kleiner Bach floss durch das Tal, welcher in einer Quelle irgendwo im Berg entsprang und in einem kleinen See hinter Links Lehmhütte endete. Link nahm sich einen Moment, um die Aussicht zu genießen. Endlich Zuhause!

Besagte Hütte beinhaltete genau einen Wohnraum, eine kleine Kochnische und ein Schlafzimmer. Für Link, der seine Kindheit in einem Baumhaus verbracht hatte, vollkommen ausreichend und Tulaen würde sich hoffentlich auch wohlfühlen. In einem seltenen Anfall von schwarzem Humor stellte Link fest, dass diesem sein schlechter Geschmack bei der Einrichtung wohl nicht auffallen würde.

„Dann zeig ich dir mal meine kleine Hütte. Sie ist nichts Besonderes, aber sie reicht mir aus.", erklärte er und nahm den Anderen bei der Hand. Gemächlich führte er ihn durch alle Zimmer, zeigte ihm was wo stand und ließ es ihn nachfühlen. In seinem Schlafzimmer registrierte Link, dass er nur ein Bett besaß und er wohl mit Tulaen teilen musste. Doch zum Glück hatte Link sich ein großes Bett selbst gebaut und sie mussten sich nicht quetschen.

„Das ist in Ordnung.", murmelte Tulaen. Seine Augen waren bereits auf Halbmast, so müde war er. „Ich bin erschöpft. Wo kann ich schlafen?" Seine Worte wurden von einem Gähnen durchzogen.

„Na ja, ich habe hier nur ein Bett… es macht dir doch sicher nichts aus, mit mir zu teilen, oder?", fragte Link. Dann beobachtete er erstaunt, wie sich Tulaens Augen seltsam weit öffneten und eine sehr gesunde Röte sich auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete. Sein Kopf ruckte in Links Richtung, aber er verpasste ihn und starrte so mit seinen großen, runden Augen an ihm vorbei an die Wand. Dann blinzelte er ein paar Mal heftig und schüttelte wie schon in Kakariko auf Links Frage den Kopf, dass seine Haare nur so flogen.

„Nein, nein.", versicherte er und schlug sich dann eine Hand vor den Mund, weil er fast geschrien hatte. Link runzelte irritiert die Stirn, beließ es aber dabei. Darüber konnten sie auch nach einer Mütze Schlaf diskutieren.

„Okay. Dann schlaf gut, ich geh noch unsere Sachen auspacken und Epona versorgen. Lass mir ein bisschen Platz." Er verließ das Schlafzimmer und machte sich an die Arbeit. Wie immer waren seine Einkäufe schon da und lagen in Tüten verpackt auf dem kleinen Tisch. Die Gerudos waren immer schneller als er und weigerten sich, ihm ihr Geheimnis zu verraten. Dieses Mal lag aber noch ein zweites Paket daneben, auf dem ein Brief lag. Das war dann wohl von Impa. Neugierig öffnete Link den Brief.

_Link,_

_wie versprochen habe ich ein paar Sachen für Tulaen besorgt. Ich habe zwar nicht seine Maße, aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass sie ihm passen werden. Ich habe auch noch andere praktische Dinge mit eingepackt. Des Weiteren möchte noch einmal meinen unendlichen Dank aussprechen, dass du ihn bei dir aufgenommen hast. Er war unglaublich einsam in Kakariko, da niemand wirklich Zeit für ihn hatte. Ich hoffe, er öffnet sich dir ein wenig, wenn ihr euch aneinander gewöhnt habt. Er hat niemandem erzählt, unter welchen Umständen er erblindet ist und woher er kommt. Es wäre hilfreich, das zu wissen, wenn ich nach einem Gegenfluch suchen will. Bis dahin gib ihm etwas zu tun, damit er sich nicht langweilt oder sich nutzlos fühlt._

_Ich zähle auf dich!_

_Impa_

Link blickte einen Moment nachdenklich auf das blütenweiße Papier, dann legte er es zur Seite. Auch er war müde und wollte nur noch schlafen. Er wanderte wieder ins Schlafzimmer, ging dort an den Schrank und suchte sich eine Schlafhose raus. Tulaen wäre bestimmt nicht begeistert, wenn er nackt schlafen würde, wie er es sonst tat. Er zog sich möglichst leise um, denn der andere schlief schon. Dann legte er sich neben ihn aufs Bett und kuschelte sich unter die Decke. Er drehte sich auf die Seite, um Tulaen ins Gesicht zu sehen. Selbst im Schlaf sah dieser abgespannt und müde aus. Link schwor sich, ihm zu helfen.

**Forsetzung folgt...**

Zwei Tage später als geplant, aber ich scheine momentan sowieso kein Publikum zu haben...na ja, das ändert sich ja vielleicht noch.


	5. Stille Wasser sind tief

**Kapitel 3 - Stille Wasser sind tief**

Das Erste, was Tulaen nach dem Aufwachen wahrnahm, war die Schwärze, die ihn jetzt schon seit Tagen begleitete, und eine wohlige Wärme an seiner Seite. Er brauchte einen Moment, um sich zu erinnern, wo er war. Ach ja, in der Hütte vor dem dem Wüstenkoloss bei Link, dem netten Hylianer, der sich um ihn kümmerte. Wie gerne hätte er diesen Palast einmal mit eigenen Augen gesehen und auf die Leinwand gebannt, aber dank dem Fluch, der auf ihm und jedem anderen Bewohner seines Dorfes lastete, war das nicht möglich. Das hatte er ja schon gewusst, seit er ganz klein war.

Aber nun, da all diese wunderschönen Sehenswürdigkeiten so nah und doch so fern waren, frustrierte ihn seine Behinderung mehr als nur ein wenig. Er hatte die Hylianische Steppe durchquert! Er hatte so viel über ihre Schönheit gelesen und sich entgegen besseren Wissens immer gewünscht, sie einmal zu besuchen. Und dann waren sie bei den Gerudos gewesen, die sonst niemals Männer in ihre Nähe ließen, und er konnte sie nicht einmal ansehen! Und würde es auch niemals können, denn er wusste auch, dass man diesen speziellen Fluch nicht brechen konnte. Zumindest wurde ihm das sein ganzes Leben lang eingebläut. Tulaen stieß ein Seufzen aus, das sich tonnenschwer anfühlte. Neben ihm erklang ein Echo in einer dunkleren Stimme und er konzentrierte sich auf seinen Nebenmann, der gerade aufzuwachen schien.

Er wurde wohl über Nacht als perfektes Kissen auserkoren, denn Link hatte sich ganz eng an seine Seite gekuschelt. Sein Kopf lag auf Tulaens Schulter, wo er ihn gerade wohlig entlang rieb, was in Tulaen leichtes Unwohlsein hervorrief. Auch seinen Arm hatte Link fast besitzergreifend um seinen Gast geschlungen, während sein Bein locker über dessen lag. Insgesamt gab das dem Schwarzhaarigen relativ wenig Raum zum Bewegen. Nur langsam meldeten sich einige Bedürfnisse, die gestillt werden wollten. Tulaen rutschte ein wenig herum, um den Druck auf seiner Blase zu erleichtern, woraufhin Link leise murrte und sich fester um ihn einringelte. Tulaen wurde rot, weil sie fast wie ein Ehepaar hier lagen. Gut, dass sie hier keiner sah. Er ruckelte noch mal. Na super, wenn das mal nicht in einer Sauerei endete.

Aber er wollte Link auch nicht unbedingt aufwecken. Er fiel diesem schließlich auch so schon genug zur Last, da wollte er ihm nicht auch noch in seiner Nachtruhe stören. Also wartete er darauf, dass sein Gastgeber hoffentlich von selbst aufwachte, und der Druck auf seiner Blase wurde immer schlimmer. Nur leider war dieser anscheinend wieder in den Tiefschlaf gefallen und Tulaen musste jetzt wirklich dringend.

„Link?", versuchte er es leise, aber Link grummelte nur und schlief weiter, während sein Griff noch ein Stück fester wurde. Tulaen hibbelte herum, denn er hatte das Gefühl, sich jede Sekunde in die Hose machen zu müssen.

„Link!", sagte er lauter und schüttete diesen so gut, wie es ihm in seiner Position und mit seiner eher begrenzten Muskelkraft möglich war. Keine Antwort. Oh, ihr Göttinnen, wenn der nicht bald…

„LINK!", rief er laut, fast panisch und schüttelte Link kräftig durch. Das schien besagtes Murmeltier endlich aufzuwecken. Sein Griff löste sich und Tulaen konnte endlich ihre Gliedmaßen entknoten.

„Was ist los?", fragte er mit einer vom Schlaf rauen Stimme. Tulaen schauderte leicht.

„Wo kann ich…ich meine, ich müsste mal…na, du weißt schon", stotterte er sich einen ab und fragte sich innerlich, warum er auf einmal so schüchtern war bei so einer stinknormalen Sache. Sonst war er schließlich auch nicht so schamhaft, aber vielleicht lag es auch an Link, der ihn irgendwie nervös machte. Oder daran, dass er sich so verdammt hilflos fühlte.

„Hä?", murmelte Link, aber kurz darauf fiel auch beim ihm der Groschen. Hatte wohl ‚ne lange Leitung, aber wem ging das morgens nicht so. "Ach so! Draußen stehen ein paar Palmen, da kannst du…" Link beendete den Satz nicht und Tulaen vermutete, dass ihm diese Situation genauso unangenehm war. Er nickte, stand etwas wackelig auf und wartete. Nur kapierte Link erst nach mehreren Sekunden, in denen Tulaen unruhig von einem Bein aufs andere trat, den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl. Ein Rascheln verkündete an, dass auch er das Bett verließ.

„Oh, natürlich! Ich bring dich hin." Er lachte verlegen und Tulaen verkniff gerade noch so ein Augenrollen bei so viel Begriffsstutzigkeit. Dann bekam er ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil Link sich doch auch erst daran gewöhnen musste, dass Tulaen im Moment völlig auf ihn angewiesen war. Er konnte froh sein, dass ihn überhaupt jemand bei sich aufnahm.

Schnell wurde er in üblicher Manier nach draußen geführt. Tulaen lehnte sich schlussendlich aufatmend an die Palme, nachdem er sich erleichtert hatte. Und es war ihm gerade so was von egal, was Link inzwischen machte. Vielleicht überwand er seine Scham ja doch. Er richtete mit einem sehr erleichterten Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht seine Kleidung und sein Gesicht wurde dann doch heiß, als Link sich hinter ihm räusperte und ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. Von wegen überwundene Scham.

„Danke, das war nötig.", murmelte Tulaen leise.

„Kein Problem. Möchtest du dich auch direkt waschen?", hörte er Link sagen.

„Gute Idee."

Wenn Tulaen gedacht hatte, vor Link zu pinkeln wäre peinlich, wurde er eines Besseren belehrt, als dieser ihm beim Waschen half. Es war mehr als nur erniedrigend, nackt vor dem Anderen zu stehen und wie ein Baby von ihm festgehalten zu werden, weil sein Gleichgewichtsinn mit seinem Augenlicht verschwunden war. So war er normalerweise nicht. Es war ja nicht so, als hätte noch nie jemand ihn nackt gesehen. Tulaen war bisexuell und definitiv nicht schüchtern, was gleichaltrige Männer und Frauen anging. Er hatte schon genug Erfahrungen gesammelt und bis jetzt hatte es ihn nie gestört, wenn andere ihn hüllenlos sahen.

Seine Freizügigkeit war auch einer der Gründe, warum sein Bruder Maras… auf jeden Fall verwirrte ihn seine plötzliche Schüchternheit. Aber sein „Unfall" hatte sein Leben durcheinander gebracht. Er war auf einmal in einer ungewohnten Situation an einem neuen Ort und wusste nicht, wie und ob er wieder nach Hause kam. Vielleicht legte sich das, wenn er sich hier eingewöhnt hatte, und er fand zu seiner alten Person zurück. Auch weil er deutlich gefühlt hatte, wie gut gebaut Link war, hatte er sich für seinen schmächtigen Körper geschämt. Er hatte sich beherrschen müssen, damit er nicht vergas, dass Link nicht sein Freund war. Aber einen blinden Jungen mit einer Hühnerbrust wollte Link sicher nicht, wo er doch sicher dutzende hübsche Mädchen zur Auswahl hatte. Der einzige tröstliche Gedanke bei der Sache war gewesen, dass Link sich bestimmt genauso unwohl gefühlt hatte wie er. Zumindest hatte er immer so nervös gelacht und ansonsten kein Wort herausgebracht.

Tulaen erinnerte sich an die Begegnung mit dieser Malon und den Gerudo-Frauen. Die hatten doch tatsächlich gedacht, er wäre Links neuer Liebhaber! Und der hatte das nicht mal kapiert. Meine Güte, man musste schon ziemlich beschränkt sein, um solche Andeutungen nicht zu verstehen. Was ihn jedoch noch mehr verwunderte, war die Begeisterung des Mädchens. Zuhause hatte man solche Neigungen zwar toleriert und bis zu einem gewissen Punkt auch akzeptiert, aber es wäre wohl Jedem lieber gewesen, wenn die wenigen homosexuellen Jungen sich für die Mädchen interessiert hätten. Auch ihm hatten seine Eltern immer wieder geraten, sich doch mehr auf die Mädchen zu konzentrieren, zu heiraten und Kinder zu zeugen. Aber Malon hatte das ja richtig „romantisch" gefunden, warum auch immer. Tulaen verstand nicht so ganz, was gerade Frauen an zwei Männern zusammen so toll fanden.

Nach dem Waschen Link half ihm beim Anziehen und machte ihnen Frühstück. Dann aßen sie, jeder für sich allein. Wäre auch zu schön gewesen, wenn Link ihn auch noch gefüttert hätte. Das hätte seinem sowieso angeschlagenen Selbstwertgefühl wohl den Gnadenstoß gegeben. Natürlich hatte er beim Essen eine Sauerei sondergleichen angerichtet. Man konnte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie schwierig es war, eine Gabel vom Teller zum Mund und wieder zurück zu führen, wenn man nicht wusste, wo die Gabel geschweige denn der Teller war. Danach musste er sich natürlich noch einmal waschen. Zum Glück hatte Link nichts dazu gesagt, denn er hatte auch ohne zusätzlichen Spott im Boden versinken wollen.

Nach dem Essen führte ihn Link in seinem Wohnraum herum und weiterhin fielen nur wenige Worte. Schließlich ließ er Tulaen auf der gemütlichen Couch im Wohnzimmer zurück, während er draußen an der Fassade arbeitete, solange es noch einigermaßen kühl war. Tulaen konzentrierte sich auf die Geräusche um ihn herum, denn er hatte ja sonst nichts zu tun. Blind im Raum herumwandeln und noch einmal alles abfühlen traute er sich noch nicht, da er sich schon beim ersten Mal komisch vorgekommen war. Außerdem war er hier nur Gast und nichts weiter. Es klapperte und hämmerte von draußen und hin und wieder summte Link auch eine kleine Melodie. Dieser war wohl froh, der unangenehmen Stille und den gezwungenen Gesprächen zu entkommen.

Im Hintergrund hörte er leise das Rauschen des Sandes, der von einer leichten Brise draußen hin und her geschubst wurde, ab und an auch ein Wiehern von Links Stute Epona. Kurz gesagt, es war schrecklich öde. Zuhause hatte er immer etwas zu tun gehabt. Seine Bilder waren mit der Zeit recht beliebt geworden, also hatte es ihm an Aufträgen nicht gemangelt. Außerdem hatte er sich immer mal um die Kinder der Nachbarn gekümmert und mit ihnen zum Beispiel gebastelt. Jetzt alleine rumzusitzen und auf das Ende des Tages zu warten war eine Qual für ihn. Aber was sollte ein Blinder schon tun? Er konnte sich ja nicht mal selbst waschen geschweige denn anziehen. Tulaen zog seine Beine an die Brust und schlang seine Arme darum. Dann stützte er seinen Kopf auf die Knie und schloss die Augen. Einen Unterschied machte es nicht. Die Dunkelheit war nun sein ständiger Begleiter. Aber so konnte er sich wenigstens einreden, dass er etwas sehen würde, wenn er die Augen wieder öffnete. Natürlich waren das nur Wunschträume. Er würde nie wieder sehen können.

Nie wieder, wisperte es immer und immer wieder in seinem Kopf.

Tulaen biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um die Tränen zu unterdrücken, die sich in seinen Augen sammelten. Tränen der Wut und der Frustration. Wie sollte er überhaupt Link seine Gastfreundlichkeit zurückzahlen? Er konnte ja nichts außer Malen und jetzt nicht einmal mehr das. Und besonders freundlich war er ja auch nicht gewesen. Jeder Versuch des Anderen, eine Unterhaltung zu starten, war an ihm gescheitert, weil er den Mund nicht aufkriegte. Es war zum Verrücktwerden.

„Tulaen?", riss ihn Links Stimme aus seinen trüben Gedanken. Ohne es zu merken, waren ihm doch einige Tränen entwischt. Diese rannen jetzt langsam über sein Gesicht und hinterließ eine feuchte Spur. Tulaen wischte sie sich schnell weg, aber es folgten immer mehr von ihnen. Wie peinlich!

„Was ist denn los?"

„Nichts" Er konnte ja gar nicht glauben, wie … tränenerstickt das klang. Und der Klos in seinem Hals wollte einfach nicht weggehen, egal wie oft er schluckte! ‚Na super, Tulaen. Jetzt hast du endgültig bewiesen, was für ein Schwächling du bist.' Er wollte nur noch weg von hier, sich irgendwo verkriechen und nie wieder hervorkommen. Er wollte nach Hause.

„Das sieht aber nicht nach ‚Nichts' aus", konterte Link. Schritte erklangen leise auf dem Boden. Er versteifte sich. Konnte Link ihn nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen?

Aber der andere ging weiter. Eine Hand auf seiner Schulter ließ Tulaen zusammenzucken. Ruckartig drehte er sich weg und fiel von der Couch. Tulaen fluchte leide und blinzelte wie verrückt. Warum gingen diese blöden Tränen nicht weg? Er konnte einfach nicht aufhören zu zittern.

„Tulaen…?", begann Link unsicher.

„Lass mich in Ruhe, okay? Dann geht es gleich wieder" Seine zittrige und erstickte Stimme verriet ganz genau, dass es gerade erst angefangen hatte. Tulaen wischte sich mit dem Ärmel seiner Tunika über die Augen, bis die Haut dort brannte. Dann versuchte er, aufzustehen, aber seine Knie zitterten furchtbar. Link schwieg und Tulaen fixierte wütend den Boden vor sich, ohne ihn zu sehen. Konnte er denn gar nichts mehr alleine machen?

Er zuckte erneut zusammen, als Link nach seinem Oberarm griff, um ihn zu stabilisieren. Heftig riss er seinen Arm weg und schlug sich dabei fast selber.

„Tulaen…"

„Lass mich in Ruhe!", brüllte er den Jüngeren an und schämt sich noch im selben Moment für seinen Ausbruch. Selbst in seinen Ohren hörte sich das schrecklich übertrieben an und Wut auf sich selber köchelte in ihm hoch.

„Jetzt lass dir doch helfen", flehte Link und brachte damit unwissend das Fass zum Überlaufen.

„Du kannst mir nicht helfen!", schrie er schrill und preschte förmlich in die entgegengesetzte Richtung von Link. Schon nach wenigen Schritten trafen seine Beine auf ein Hindernis am Boden und er stolperte darüber. Er versuchte noch sich irgendwie festzuhalten, doch seine wie wild herum fuchtelnden Hände bekamen nichts zu fassen und so fiel er haltlos zu Boden. Sein Sturz wurde gestoppt, als er mit der Schläfe heftig auf einen harten Gegenstand prallte. Dann schwanden ihm die Sinne.

Seine Ohnmacht konnte nicht lange gedauert haben, denn als er wieder zu sich kam, rutschte er gerade an der harten Oberfläche des Gegenstandes entlang zu Boden. Einen Moment blieb er benommen sitzen. Dann, als hätte sein Hirn gerade erst realisiert, was passiert war, explodierte Schmerz in seinem Kopf und er stöhnte leise. Das laute „Tulaen!" von irgendwo aus der anderen Ecke des Raumes sendete ein heftiges Stechen durch seinen Kopf. Er gab ein gequältes „Aua!" von sich, als er an den Schultern gepackt wurde. Arme schoben sich unter seine Schultern und Kniebeugen und er wurde mit einem sanften Ruck hochgehoben. Sein Kopf pochte unangenehm ob der Bewegung und die Schmerzen wurden immer stärker.

„Komm, ich bring dich ins Bett", hörte er Links Stimme wie durch eine Watteschicht sanft sprechen und wurde kurz danach auch schon auf einer weichen Unterlage abgelegt. Er rollte sich zusammen und hielt sich den Kopf. Er verzog zischend das Gesicht, weil die Berührung einen stechenden Schmerz durch seinen Kopf schickte und er klebrige Feuchtigkeit unter seinen Fingerspitzen fühlte.

„Ich blute", hauchte er langsam.

Er musste sich ein Tuch holen, damit er das Bett nicht voll blutete. Er setzte sich auf und sofort überfiel ihn eine starke Schwindelattacke. Er hatte das Gefühl, die Schwärze vor seinen Augen bewege sich und der Raum schien sich zu drehen. Wo war ein Tuch, wenn man eines brauchte? Desorientiert suchte Tulaen seine Umgebung ab – ohne Erfolg. Sanft aber konsequent wurde er zurück in eine liegende Position gedrückt.

„Ich hole jetzt etwas und verbinde dich. Bleib bloß wo du bist und schone dich. Ich kümmere mich um alles."

Er hörte die Worte kaum über dem Pochen in seinem Schädel. Wo war denn jetzt ein Tuch? Er brauchte es doch, um die Sauerei wegzuwischen. Der Schmerz war inzwischen so stark, dass er wimmerte und zu dem Schwindelgefühl hatte sich eine leichte Übelkeit hinzugesellt.

‚Oh nein!', dachte er noch, doch es war zu spät. Eine heftige Welle der Übelkeit überkam ihn und das Essen, das er sich erst vor kurzem mit Mühe einverleibt hatte, kam wieder heraus. Zum Glück konnte er sich noch rechtzeitig zur Seite wenden, bevor er sich übergab. Danach fühlte er sich träge und nur noch die Schmerzen hielten ihn davon ab, sofort einzuschlafen. Alle Geräusche um ihn herum erklangen nur dumpf und leise in seinen Ohren, weil sein Kopf immer noch pochte, und die Übelkeit lenkte ihn auch genügend ab.

Tulaen merkte erst, dass Link wieder da war, als ein feuchter Lappen über seine Schläfe fuhr. Der Schmerz folgte auf dem Fuß und er sog scharf Luft ein. Vorsichtig wurde ihm ein Verband um den Kopf gewickelt und dann ging Link auch schon wieder. Tulaen versuchte währenddessen ruhig zu atmen und den Schmerz zu ignorieren, was eher schlecht als recht funktionierte. Es tat so weh! Leise Schritte kündigte die Wiederkehr des Jüngeren an.

„So, ich hab dir einen Tee gemacht, der die Schmerzen und die Übelkeit lindert.", sagte Link gedämpft. Tulaen hob seine bleischweren Lider ein wenig, obwohl das natürlich nichts brachte. Eine Hand schob sich hinter seinen Rücken und hob ihn vorsichtig ein wenig an. Kurz darauf wurde etwas Warmes an seine Lippen gehalten. Tulaen war viel zu benommen, um sich wehren, als ihm der Tee Schluck für Schluck eingeflößt wurde. Nach dem letzten Schluck wurde er wieder in die Kissen gebettet. Ohne Gegenwehr ließ er es über sich ergehen, dass ihm die Tunika ausgezogen wurde. Die Schmerzen vergingen allmählich und sein Kopf pochte auch fast nicht mehr. Er hatte auch nicht mehr das Gefühl, dass er sich übergeben musste. So war es kein Wunder, dass er schon fast schlief, als die Decke über ihn gezogen wurde.

‚Danke, Link", war sein letzter bewusster Gedanke, bevor er in einen sicherlich sehr tiefen Schlaf fiel.

**Fortsetzung folgt...**

Danke fürs Lesen!**  
><strong>


	6. Ein Licht in der Dunkelheit

**Ein Licht in der Dunkelheit**

Tulaen starrte stumpf nach vorne, während er auf dem altersschwachen Sofa hockte und versuchte, die forschenden Blicke Links zu ignorieren. Seit seinem Unfall waren ungefähr zwei Wochen vergangen. Unter der sorgsamen Pflege des anderen Elfen hatte er sich schnell von seiner Gehirnerschütterung erholt und sich in seinem temporären Heim eingewöhnt. Kurz nachdem er genesen war, hatte Link angefangen, ihn wieder herum zu führen. Jeden Tag sollte er alles mehrere Male abtasten, um es sich einzuprägen. Dann wurde Tulaen alleine durch die kleine Hütte geschickt und mittlerweile fand er sich wunderbar zurecht. Er hatte auch schon ein Hobby, mit dem er sich mehr oder weniger freiwillig die Zeit vertrieb.

Epona.

Er fütterte, striegelte und streichelte sie ganz selbstständig. Link hatte ihn irgendwann einfach gepackt und zu der Stute geschleppt, ohne seine Proteste zu erhören. Dann zeigte er ihm, wie man Pferde striegelte, und ließ ihn allein. Zu dem Zeitpunkt wünschte Tulaen seinem Gastgeber die Pest an den Hals. Er hatte Epona also eher tollpatschig gestriegelt, weil er sich nicht zurück traute. Die Stute war allerdings so lieb und zutraulich, dass er langsam seine Scheu vor ihr verlor. Von nun an überließ Link ihm das Striegeln seiner Gefährtin und Tulaen freundete sich mit ihr an. Kurz danach durfte er sie sogar komplett versorgen und das half seinem Selbstbewusstsein enorm. Außerdem zeigte es ihm, dass Link ihm vertraute und ihn nicht für nutzlos hielt. Und DAS erleichterte ihn noch viel mehr.

Auch sein Verhältnis zu Link war nun entspannter. Er redete öfter mit ihm und half ihm so oft er konnte. Er wusste, er konnte Link zu seinen Freunden zählen; und darüber war er sehr glücklich. Schließlich kamen alle seine Freunde, wenn er sie überhaupt so nennen durfte, aus seinem Dorf und waren jetzt unerreichbar. Keiner von ihnen würde es wagen, das Dorf zu verlassen, nur um ihn zu suchen, da war er sich sicher. Er selbst hätte es in ihrer Situation wohl auch nicht getan. Waren sie dann überhaupt Freunde? Er wusste es nicht genau. Aber Link war ein Freund, das wusste er.

Die Lage des Dorfes würde er ihm trotzdem nicht verraten. Er wollte es Link ja erzählen, aber er konnte einfach nicht. Besser gesagt er durfte nicht. Aber Link wollte ihm unbedingt helfen. Egal wie oft Tulaen seine Fragen einfach ignorierte, er fragte wieder und wieder nach und wurde immer aufdringlicher dabei. Es war ein Willenskampf sondergleichen, den sie jeden Tag ausfochten. Er wartete ja nur darauf, dass Link wieder damit anfing, und das machte ihn nervös. Tulaen wollte keinen Streit mit ihm riskieren, aber darauf lief es gezwungenermaßen hinaus und das hatte Link nicht verdient. Er fand es auch unglaublich toll von Link, dass er sich so für ihn einsetzte, aber vielleicht wollte er ja einfach hier bleiben? Klar, er würde seine Familie, seine Heimat und auch seine Freunde vermissen, aber er kam nicht mehr zurück nach Hause, also warum konnte er sich nicht gleich damit abfinden? Das wäre einfacher für ihn als sich vergeblich Hoffnungen zu machen, die hinterher doch zerschmettert würden. Link sah das leider nicht so wie er

„Tulaen?", begann er zögerlich und Tulaen konnte ein genervtes Stöhne gerade so zurückhalten. Ihn nervte einfach die ganze Situation. „Warum sagst du mir nicht, wo du herkommst?"

„Warum willst du es unbedingt wissen?", konterte er, um der Frage auszuweichen.

„Na, ich will dir doch helfen, wieder nach Hause zu kommen!", kam die Antwort wie aus der Pistole geschossen. Toll, wie sollte er sich denn nun herausreden, ohne etwas zu verraten?

„Können wir das nicht einfach vergessen?", versuchte er es, ohne sich jegliche Hoffnungen zu machen. In dieser Hinsicht war Link stur wie ein Esel, das hatte er schon früh lernen müssen. Warum musste der auch so hartnäckig sein? Mist, verdammter! Das würde nur wieder Streit geben und das war das Letzte, was er wollte.

„Nein, natürlich nicht! Willst du denn überhaupt nicht nach Hause kommen?", fragte Link jetzt mehr als nur ein bisschen verwirrt.

„Natürlich will ich!" Tulaen antwortete automatisch und hätte sich im nächsten Moment dafür schlagen können.

„Und warum stellst du dann immer auf stur, wenn ich dir helfen will? Warum erzählst du mir nicht über den Unfall? So kommen wir doch nicht weiter!" Link klang aufgebracht. Bekam er gerade rote Wangen vor Aufregung? Tulaen wünschte sich, er könnte Link nun sehen. Er schüttelte energisch den Kopf, um Gedanken dieser Art wegzuwischen. Es war wirklich nicht ratsam, sich in Link zu verlieben. Erstens wollte dieser, dass er möglichst schnell wieder in sein Dorf zurückkehrte und zweitens würde er mit jemandem wie Tulaen sowieso nichts anfangen.

„...Tulaen. Hör mir zu und antworte endlich!", holte Link ihn aus seinen trübsinnigen Gedanken.

„Nein!", widersprach er heftig und es herrschte für einen kurzen Moment Stille.

„Vertraust du mir denn nicht?", Deutliche Enttäuschung färbte Links Stimme. ‚Hallo, schlechtes Gewissen. Ich hatte dich schon vermisst', dachte Tulaen.

„Doch, aber…"

„Aber was?", stocherte Link weiter.

„Na, es geht eben nicht!", rutschte es ihm heraus.

„Was meinst du damit, Tulaen?"

„Gar nichts! Vergiss es einfach", wehrte er ab und stand zögerlich auf. Dann wanderte Tulaen ohne ein weiteres Wort zum Schlafzimmer, wo er sich hinlegte, ohne sich umzuziehen.

„Ich bin müde. Ich gehe schlafen", sagte er noch, bevor er sich unter der Decke vergrub. Natürlich war er überhaupt nicht müde. Und er würde so schnell auch nicht schlafen können. Das alles wusste Link auch, aber er würde ihn trotzdem in Ruhe lassen, weil er so ein netter Kerl war und Tulaen nicht auf die Nerven gehen wollte. Er war so verdammt rücksichtsvoll. Einfach ein Kerl zum Verlieben. Tulaen seufzte schwer.

„Tulaen, jetzt reicht es mir langsam! Warum kannst du es mir nicht einfach sagen?", drängelte Link und riss ihn erneut aus seinen Gedanken. Soviel zu ‚nicht stören'. Aber selbst Links Engelsgeduld hatte einmal ein Ende und das war gerade eben erreicht.

„Ich sagte doch es ist nichts. Und jetzt lass mich bitte schlafen" Tulaen zog die Decke noch ein wenig enger um sich und schloss die Augen fest, um deutlich zu machen, dass er wirklich schlafen wollte.

„Das gerade klang aber nicht nach ‚Nichts'. Also warum geht es nicht?" Link ließ nicht locker und Tulaen verlor die Nerven.

„Ich darf es eben nicht sagen, okay? Und jetzt geh und lass mich in Ruhe" Tulaen wusste sofort, dass er es damit nur noch schlimmer gemacht hatte. Link würde jetzt erst recht weiter nachhaken. Tulaen machte sich schon auf eine lange Diskussion gefasst, aber dann erklangen sich entfernende Schritte und die Tür zum Schlafzimmer wurde geschlossen. Link war gegangen. Er würde ihn wahrscheinlich spätestens morgen auspressen wie eine besonders saftige Orange. Tulaen graute es schon jetzt davor.

Aber er durfte eben nichts sagen. Er musste dicht halten, sonst geschah hinterher noch etwas Schlimmes. Ehrlich gesagt wusste Tulaen gar nicht, was genau passieren würde, sollte er doch sein Geheimnis verraten. Man hatte ihm immer nur eingebläut, dass man es bloß nicht tun sollte, sonst… Vermutlich wussten die Ältesten, welche ihm das beigebracht hatten, selbst nicht, was dann geschehen würde und vielleicht stimmte es auch gar nicht. Vielleicht hatte sich irgendwann einmal irgendjemand diese Geschichte ausgedacht, einfach nur so und aus Langeweile. Aber Tulaen wusste es nicht und er war definitiv nicht bereit, irgendetwas zu riskieren. Außerdem gefiel es ihm bei Link.

Link gefiel ihm.

* * *

><p>Jemand rüttelte sanft an seiner Schulter und Tulaen schlug die Augen auf. Natürlich änderte das rein gar nichts an seinen Sichtverhältnissen, aber die Reaktion war instinktiv. Wie jeden Morgen verursachte die so gewohnte Schwärze vor seinen Augen ein unangenehmes Ziehen in seiner Magengegend. Komisch, dass er nach all diesen Wochen ohne sein Augenlicht morgens immer noch hoffte, dass das hier alles nur ein bittersüßer Traum gewesen war. Leider wusste er nur zu genau, dass all das real war. Andererseits wollte er diese Realität auch nicht missen, denn sonst hätte er Link ja nicht kennen gelernt, oder?<p>

„Was ist?", krächzte er nun mit rauer Stimme und setzte sich vorsichtig auf.

„Steh auf und zieh dir was an. Wir reisen gleich ab", befahl ihm Link in einem ungewöhnlich strengen Tonfall und war verschwunden, bevor Tulaen überhaupt realisierte, was er gesagt hatte, geschweige denn ein Wort herausbringen konnte.

„Abreisen? Aber wohin denn?", murmelte er schwach und ließ sich dann schicksalsergeben ins Bett zurückfallen. Hatte er denn überhaupt eine andere Wahl als zu tun, was Link sagte? Okay, das war eine rhetorische Frage. Natürlich hatte er keine andere Wahl. Link konnte stur wie ein Esel sein, wenn er wollte. Und gerade eben war ohne Zweifel einer der Momente, wo er wollte. Etwas grummelig stand Tulaen auf und bewegte sich zum Kleiderschrank. Er öffnete ihn, fühlte hinein und die Kleidung darin ab. Mittlerweile konnte er so fast alle Kleidungsstücke darin unterscheiden. So suchte er sich eine gemütliche Hose und ein leichtes Hemd heraus und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrer kleinen Kochnische. Dort werkelte Link schon herum, wie er anhand der Geräuschkulisse erkannte.

„So, iss du erst mal und ich mache währenddessen Epona fertig. Wenn wir Glück haben und uns beeilen, sind wir noch vor der Mittagshitze aus der Wüste heraus" Wieder einmal war der Jüngere verschwunden, bevor Tulaen in irgendeiner Weise reagieren konnte. Nur ein Lufthauch, der an seiner Wange vorbeirauschte, verriet ihn noch. Tulaen stöhnte genervt.

„Link! Jetzt warte doch mal", rief er, aber da schlug schon die Tür zur Hütte auf und wieder zu. Link hatte es offensichtlich sehr eilig und nicht vor, sich aufhalten zu lassen. Widerstand war zwecklos.

Das wurde ihm erst richtig klar, als er hinter Link auf Eponas Rücken saß und sie durch die Geisterwüste trabten. Und er wusste immer noch nicht, wo sie eigentlich hin wollten. Jedes Mal, wenn er fragte, antwortete ihm nur ein ‚Sag ich dir gleich'. Ihre Definitionen von ‚gleich' waren wohl im besten Fall unterschiedlich.

Nachdem sie die Geisterwüste verlassen hatten, machten sie eine Pause, die nicht nur die total erschöpfte Epona sehr begrüßte. Die Stute war schon völlig nass geschwitzt, sodass Tulaen sie erst einmal trocken rieb.

„Und?", fragte er Link ungeduldig, als sie an einem schattigen Platz darauf warteten, dass sich die Mittagshitze etwas legte.

„Und was?", stellte der andere die verwirrte Gegenfrage. Tulaen verdrehte die Augen gen Himmel. So wie er Link kannte, hatte dieser wirklich schon vergessen, dass er ihm noch nicht gesagt hatte, wo sie jetzt genau hin wollten. Der reichlich naive junge Mann klang ehrlich ahnungslos und er konnte erfahrungsgemäß weder gut lügen noch irgendetwas verschweigen.

„Na wohin wollen wir denn jetzt?"

„Äh … ja, ach so, zum Kokiri-Wald. Dort werde ich beim Spross des Dekubaums Rat suchen" Tulaen war verwirrt. Der Spross des Dekubaums? Was war ein Dekubaum? Er sprach die Frage nicht laut aus, aber Link antwortete trotzdem darauf.

„Der Dekubaum ist der Schutzheilige des Kokiri–Waldes. Seitdem er vor ein paar Jahren … von uns gegangen ist, übernimmt sein Spross seine Aufgabe. Er wird ganz bestimmt wissen, wie man dir helfen kann"

Link schien sehr viel auf diesen Dekubaum und seinen Spross zu halten. Seine Zuversicht war ansteckend und zum ersten Mal seit seinem ‚Unfall' hatte Tulaen die leise Hoffnung, dass er doch noch nach Hause kommen könnte. Ein Schutzheiliger des Waldes würde ihm doch den Weg zu seinem Dorf zeigen können, oder? Aber würde es auch eine Heilung von seiner Blindheit geben? Und was, wenn nicht? Würde man in seiner Heimat einen Blinden annehmen, der es mit Männern trieb und dazu auch noch das oberste Gesetz gebrochen hatte? Vielleicht war es doch keine so gute Idee, nach Hause zu wollen. Lieber war er blind und bei Link gut aufgehoben, als vielleicht geheilt und trotzdem von Zuhause verstoßen.

Die große Frage war nur, ob Link überhaupt wollte, dass er blieb. Tulaen biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Er konnte Links Gefühle nicht so richtig einschätzen. Er war einer dieser Personen, die zu wirklich jedem freundlich waren, niemandem eine Bitte abschlagen konnten – egal, was sie selbst von Besagter hielten – und eigentlich nie wütend wurden. Also war Link jetzt nett zu ihm, weil er ihn mochte oder weil er sich dazu verpflichtet fühlte? Tat er das nur, weil er an sein Versprechen gebunden war und hatte er im Stillen schon längst genug von seinem Gast? Tulaen würde es ihm nicht verübeln, aber eigentlich glaubte er nicht so wirklich daran. Die Zweifel allerdings blieben tief in seinem Herzen verankert.

Als die Temperaturen am späten Nachmittag auch endlich außerhalb des Schattens erträglich waren, zogen sie wieder los. Sie ritten die ganze Nacht durch und am nächsten Morgen rasteten sie erneut im Schatten eines Baumes. Sie waren ungefähr auf der Hälfte der Strecke zum Kokiri-Wald. Tulaen und Link legten sich zum Schlafen nieder, während Epona in der Nähe graste. Tulaen schlief, sobald sein Kopf sein improvisiertes Kissen berührte. Seine Träume waren verzerrt und angsteinflößend, aber an spezielle Inhalte erinnerte er sich nicht, als ihn klirrende Geräusche weckten.

„Ahh!" Ein lauter Kampfschrei drang zu ihm, der eindeutig aus Links Kehle stammte. Es folgte ein metallisches Klirren und eine Mischung aus einem Kreischen und einem Krächzen. Hastig tastete Tulaen um sich. Aber natürlich war Link weg und er bekam Panik.

„Link!", rief er heftig aus. Das lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit von Link und dem Angreifer auf ihn. Grässliches Kichern erklang, sich nähernde Schritte und dann ein Schmerzensschrei. Links Schrei. Tulaen hielt die Luft an.

Der Kampf tobte lautstark weiter, aber Tulaen blieb still und klammerte sich stattdessen verzweifelt an sein Oberteil. Kurze Zeit später war alles vorbei. Ein letzter Schrei erklang – zum Glück nicht von Link – und dann herrschte gespenstische Stille.

„Link?", fragte er vorsichtig. Er traute sich nicht, lauter zu werden.

„Ich bin hier! Ich komme gleich zu dir", antwortete Link gepresst. War er ernsthaft verletzt oder nur außer Atem vor Anstrengung? Er hoffte inständig, dass Letzteres der Fall war, aber warum sollte Link dann vorhin sonst geschrien haben?

Link legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulte UND Tulaen klammerte sich an ihn. Als der andere daraufhin allerdings ein schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen von sich gab und er warme Feuchtigkeit unter seinen Fingern fühlte, zuckte er zurück, als hätte er sich verbrannt. Link blutete!

„Link!", schrie er alarmiert. „Was ist mit dir?"

„Nicht Ernstes, nur eine kleine Wunde an der Schulter. Das wird schon wieder", antwortete Link beinahe beiläufig. Tulaen, der noch niemals bei einem Kampf dabei gewesen war, beruhigte das nicht im Geringsten. Die einzige Form von Gewalt, die er kannte, waren Schlägereien zwischen Betrunkenen. Waffen wurden allerhöchstens zur Jagd eingesetzt und Tulaen war eben Künstler.

„Bei den Göttinnen, du musst sofort versorgt werden", plapperte er völlig aufgeregt. Was, wenn Link verblutete? Er konnte ihn nicht verlieren!

„Beruhige dich, Tulaen. So schlimm ist es wirklich nicht. Ich werde das jetzt notdürftig verbinden und wenn wir angekommen sind, kann mich Salia behandeln. Es ist wirklich nicht lebensgefährlich", beschwichtigte Link ihn mit sanfter Stimme. Tulaen atmete tief durch und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Hysterie war sowieso nur was für Frauen.

Sie brachen sofort auf und rasten mit Epona die Steppe entlang, weil Tulaen trotz Links Worten sehr beunruhigt war. Er wollte so schnell wie möglich mit Link zu dieser Salia und das spürte auch Epona, sodass sie sich besonders anstrengte. Tulaen hielt sich währenddessen fest an Link gedrückt, damit dieser nicht aus dem Sattel rutschte. Egal was Link sagte, er traute dem Braten nicht. Er behielt Recht, denn schon nach kurzer Zeit schwankte Link deutlich auf dem Pferd hin und her. Es war spät nachts, als die völlig erschöpfte Stute stoppte, woraufhin Link beinahe vornüber kippte. Tulaen konnte ihn gerade noch festhalten und merkte erst dann, wie schwer er eigentlich war. Seine Arme begannen schon nach kurzer Zeit wehzutun, aber das war ihm in diesem Moment egal. Hauptsache war, dass Link jetzt schnell versorgt wurde.

„Ist nicht mehr weit.", sagte Link und aus seiner Stimme hörte man die Erschöpfung deutlich heraus. „Nur noch ein paar Meter zu Fuß, dann sind wir da." Schweratmend half Tulaen Link vom Pferd und sie liefen gemeinsam weiter. Es ging über eine knarzende Brücke und dann waren sie auch schon da.

„Link? Du blutest ja! Was ist passiert?", rief eine Mädchenstimme aus heiterem Himmel, sodass Tulaen sich fast zu Tode erschreckte.

„Salia! Wir wurden von einer Gruppe Goblins überrascht und einer hat mich an der Schulter erwischt. Könntest du dir die Wunde erst mal anschauen, dann erkläre ich dir alles"

„Oh je, Link, wie konnte das denn passieren? Normalerweise ist doch ein Goblin keine Herausforderung für dich." Der Stimme nach zu urteilen war das Mädchen kaum 12, aber was sie sagte, klang sehr erwachsen. Stimme es, was man sich über die Kokiri erzählte? Dass sie ewig Kindern blieben, solange sie den Wald nicht verließen, aber ihr Geist dem eines Erwachsenen entsprach?

Neben ihm schwankte Link leicht und Tulaen versuchte ihn zu stützen. Allerdings erwischte er dabei seine Schulter und der Andere zischte schmerzhaft auf. Das Mädchen wies ihn daraufhin mit einem scharfen „Pass doch auf, ungeschickter Kerl!" zurecht, sodass er zuckte und Link schnell losließ. „Tut mir leid", murmelte er kleinlaut in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart.

„Ist schon Okay, Tulaen. War ja keine Absicht", beschwichtigte Link ihn. Dann brachte das Mädchen ihn weg und sie ließen Tulaen zurück. Kam es ihm nur so vor oder mochte das Mädchen ihn nicht? Oder war es etwa nur Skepsis einem Fremden gegenüber, die sie so hatte reagieren lassen? Ganz egal was es war, er stand hier völlig allein an einem unbekannten Ort und wusste nicht wohin. Ganz zu schweigen von der Tatsache, dass er schrecklich erschöpft war. Er wollte sich am liebsten auf der Stelle hinlegen.

„Was tust du denn da? Willst du etwa draußen übernachten?", ertönte die Stimme von Salia schroff hinter ihm. Okay, das Mädchen mochte ihn wirklich nicht.

„Also … ähm … nein, so ist das nicht", stammelte er heraus.

„Also kommst du jetzt oder muss ich dich an der Hand nehmen?", kam es reichlich schnippisch von dem Mädchen. Was hatte er ihr getan?

„Na ja, ich…" Er schwieg. Er wollte vor ihr auf keinen Fall zugeben, dass er sich nicht orientieren konnte, weil er blind war. Sie würde ihn nur noch weiter verspotten.

„Ach, ich vergas! Du bist der Junge, der nicht mehr sehen kann. Warum sagst du das nicht gleich?" Recht grob für ein Mädchen packte sie ihn am Arm und zog ihn daran in die Richtung, wo hoffentlich auch Link war. Tulaen fühlte sich gedemütigt. Sie wusste davon, vermutlich wussten es alle hier und sie würden über ihn reden und starren.

„Aber sei bloß ruhig, damit Link ungestört schlafen kann", ermahnte sie ihn noch, aber dieser Hinweis kam zu spät. Irgendetwas lag am Eingang auf dem Boden, sodass Tulaen stolperte und polternd in den Raum fiel. Kein Wunder, dass das Link aus seinem leichten Schlaf aufschreckte.

„Huh?", brachte er verwirrt heraus. „Was ist?"

„Hab ich dir nicht gesagt, dass du aufpassen sollst?", wetterte das Mädchen gleich los.

„Salia, er kann doch nichts dafür. Außerdem habe ich noch gar nicht richtig geschlafen" Link versuchte Salia zu beruhigen. Das Mädchen gab ein aufgebrachtes Seufzen von sich.

„Link, du sollst doch schlafen. Ich wollte nur nicht, dass du gestört wirst." Tulaen fragte sich, was sie gegen ihn hatte. Sie kam ihm äußerst aggressiv vor.

„Salia, was soll das? Er kann nichts sehen und nicht ahnen, dass etwas auf dem Boden liegt, über das er stolpern könnte. Du bist doch sonst nicht so." Salia antwortete daraufhin nichts. Was auch immer gerade zwischen Link und ihr vorging, er konnte es nicht erfassen. Aber es brachte sie zumindest dazu, ihn nicht weiter zu kritisieren.

„Er kann auf der Pritsche neben dir schlafen. Ich komme morgen früh wieder, um mir die Wunde anzuschauen. Schlaf jetzt bitte", waren Salias letzte Worte, bevor sie fast lautlos verschwand. Tulaen atmete erleichtert auf. Endlich war sie weg.

„Es tut mir leid, dass Salia dich so behandelt hat. Sonst ist sie das liebste Mädchen, das ich kenne.", sprach Link sanft. Tulaen lächelte unwillkürlich.

„Schon okay. Und es geht dir wirklich gut?", fragte er ihn unsicher.

„Es war halb so schlimm wie es ausgese… äh, es war halb so schlimm. In ein paar Tagen ist das schon fast wieder verheilt und morgen können wir dann rüber zum Spross des Dekubaums. Er wird uns weiterhelfen"

„Okay" Tulaen tastete sich ganz vorsichtig weiter zu seiner Pritsche vor. Dann legte er sich hin, deckte sich zu und schloss sie Augen.

„Gute Nacht, Link."

„Gute Nacht und schlaf gut."

Er nickte relativ schnell ein und sein Schlaf war erstaunlich ruhig, wie ein sehr ausgeschlafener Tulaen am nächsten Morgen feststellte. Er fühlte sich trotz der Ereignisse am vorigen Tag erfrischt wie schon lange nicht mehr. Lag das an der Magie des Waldes? Neben ihm wachte Link gerade auch auf. Es raschelte leise, während er sich gähnend streckte und dann vor Schmerz zischte.

„Link, pass doch auf!", rief Tulaen erschreckt aus. „Du bist verletzt."

„Mann, das hatte ich schon wieder ganz vergessen", meinte Link verlegen. Tulaen seufzte. Das tat er in der letzten Zeit auffällig häufig. Die Tür ging hinter ihm auf und er zuckte zusammen. Auch das tat er häufiger.

„Guten Morgen, Link!", zwitscherte Salia seltsam fröhlich. „Wie geht es deiner Wunde?"

„Sehr gut. Du hast sie wunderbar versorgt und der Verband kann bald wieder ab."

„Das lass mal mich entscheiden, Link. Der Verband kommt nicht eher ab, bis das alles ordentlich verheilt ist", lachte sie zurück. Echt, Frauen und ihre Stimmungsschwankungen. Summend werkelte das Mädchen an Link rum und alberte fröhlich mit ihm. Die beiden schienen so vertraut miteinander, dass es ihm einen schmerzhaften Stich in der Magengegend versetzte. Tulaen fühlte sich wie das fünfte Rad am Wagen. Dazu war er immer noch dreckig und verschwitzt von der Reise und er sehnte sich nach einem Bad. Er räusperte sich leise.

„Ähm, wo kann ich mich hier waschen?"

„Wir haben hier einen kleinen Bach. Ich führe dich zu der Stelle, wo du dich waschen kannst" Die Stimme des Mädchens klang heute gar nicht so scharf wie gestern noch. Eher neutral und geschäftlich, als ob er für sie vollkommen uninteressant wäre. Vielleicht war er das auch und sie hatte gestern einfach nur einen schlechten Tag gehabt. Kam ja bei jedem einmal vor. Sie griff seinen Arm und zog ihn aus der Hütte heraus. Links kleinlaute Frage, ob er sich auch waschen dürfte beantwortete sie mit einem „Erst, wenn der Verband ab ist und das passiert frühestens heute Abend", woraufhin der Verletzte nichts mehr einwenden konnte.

Sie sprachen nicht, als Salia ihn durch die kleine Siedlung der Kokiri zog, und sie wurden auch nicht angesprochen. Trotzdem – oder gerade deswegen - hatte Tulaen das Gefühl, von Allen angestarrt zu werden. Okay, jetzt stand es eindeutig fest: Er war ja so was von paranoid! Salia zog fest an seinem Ärmel und er kam zum Stehen. Tulaen wartete bis sie ging, denn vor ihr würde er sich ganz bestimmt nicht ausziehen. Aber sie blieb einfach neben ihm stehen und schwieg. Als er schon den Mund aufmachen wollte, um sie wegzuscheuchen, sprach sie selbst.

„Du magst Link … nein, du liebst Link", erklärte sie mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit, als ob sie gerade ein Naturgesetz erklären würde. Tulaen stutzte.

„Leugne es gar nicht erst. Du magst deine Gefühle zwar selbst nicht als Liebe erkennen, aber ich… ich sehe es dir so deutlich an, dass du ihn liebst. Deine Gesten, deine Bewegungen, deine Haltung … alles schreit förmlich danach" Daraufhin konnte er erst mal nichts erwidern, aber sie sprach auch schon weiter.

„Und Link scheint entgegen seiner sonstigen Art sehr von dir angetan zu sein. Er mag dich sehr. Aber lass dir eins gesagt sein: Er wird das nicht von selbst bemerken, dafür ist er viel zu naiv und unerfahren, was solche Dinge angeht. Und du bist ganz bestimmt nicht der Einzige, der ihn will. Also sieh zu, dass du handelst, bevor jemand anderes es tut. Ich komme in einer halben Stunde wieder und hole dich ab" Sie war mit leichten Schritten verschwunden, bevor er ihre kleine Rede verarbeiten konnte. Sprachlos stand er da, seinen Blick ins Nichts gerichtet.

Er war… in Link verliebt? War er?

Er war!

Diese plötzliche Erkenntnis, die wie aus dem Nichts kam, traf ihn mit der Wucht eines Hammers. Er hatte sich Gedanken und Gefühle dieser Art doch bis jetzt verboten, weil er sich keine Chancen bei Link eingerechnet hatte und jetzt waren sie einfach da. Aber nun… Salia hatte gesagt, Link mochte ihn. Das musste natürlich nicht gleich heißen, dass er ihn **mochte**, aber hätte Salia es sonst gesagt? Und sie kannte Link schon sehr lange.

Aber was sollte er jetzt machen?

Link darauf ansprechen? Selbst er wusste, dass dieser es nicht verstehen würde. Er war einfach so verdammt begriffsstutzig in dieser Hinsicht. Und außerdem arbeitete er ja daran, dass Tulaen so schnell wie möglich nach Hause kam. Mitkommen würde Link vermutlich nicht. Und selbst wenn, würden die anderen ihn annehmen? Tulaen bezweifelte das. Zuhause kannte man keine Fremden. Nichtsdestotrotz sehnte Tulaen sich nach Link, jetzt noch mehr als vorher. Nachdenklich wusch er sich und zog sich wieder ordentlich an. Ausgeschlafen und sauber fühlte er schon einmal etwas besser.

„Bist du soweit?", fragte Salias Stimme hinter ihm und er fiel fast ins Wasser vor Schreck.

„Ja, sicher" Das Kokiri - Mädchen führte ihn in das Baumhäuschen, wo Link ihn auch schon freudig begrüßte. Tulaen erwiderte den Gruß nur halbherzig, denn er grübelte, wie er Link seine Gefühle begreiflich machen könnte. Das würde nicht leicht werden, selbst wenn er mal den Mut dazu aufbrachte. Seufzend ließ er sich auf seiner Pritsche nieder.

„Wie geht es deiner Schulter?"

„Salia hat meinen Verband gewechselt und heute Abend nimmt sie ihn ganz ab", freute der Verletzte sich. „Und morgen gehen wir beide zum Spross des Dekubaums und dann sehen wir weiter" Eigentlich hätte Tulaen sich über diese Aussichten freuen müssen, aber das tat er nicht. Er wollte hier eigentlich nicht weg, wollte lieber bei Link bleiben. Das wurde ihm jetzt noch viel klarer.

Es wurde Abend und er war mit seinem kleinen Problem nicht ein Stück weiter gekommen. Link war mit Salia unterwegs, sodass Tulaen den ganzen Tag allein verbrachte. Aber das war ihm nur recht gewesen. Natürlich hatte Link gefragt, ob er mitkommen wollte, aber das ließ er lieber sein, schließlich würde er eh nicht wirklich mitreden können, wenn die Beiden ohne Zweifel über ihre gemeinsame Vergangenheit quatschten. Link und Salia kamen lachend heranspaziert und er horchte auf.

„…war schön, mal wieder hier zu sein und mit dir zu reden, Salia. Hoffentlich hat sich Tulaen nicht zu sehr gelangweilt", hörte er Link sagen.

„Bestimmt nicht. Er sah so aus, als müsste er über einiges nachdenken.", antwortete Salias zarte Mädchenstimme. Der seltsame Unterton entging Tulaen nicht. Mädchen mit ihren Andeutungen aber auch!

„Meinst du? Okay, er war schon ein wenig still, aber das ist er meistens" Merkte Link eigentlich, dass Tulaen mit seinem trainierten Gehör alles mithören konnte? Vermutlich nicht, aber Tulaen war auch nicht sauer, weil er mit Salia über ihn sprach.

„Tulaen, wir sind wieder da!" Manchmal war Link erstaunlich unvorsichtig, fand er. Er antwortete mit einem einfachen „Ja" und drehte sich auf seiner Pritsche in ihre Richtung.

„Was hast du denn den ganzen Tag gemacht? Es muss doch langweilig gewesen sein"

„Ich habe nachgedacht. Ich hab gar nicht gemerkt, wie die Zeit verging" Tulaen wusste, dass er damit Links Neugierde geweckt hatte und dieser am liebsten nach dem Thema seiner Gedanken fragen wollte. Er wusste aber auch, dass Link wusste, dass er vor Salia überhaupt nichts dazu sagen würde. Stattdessen wandte er sich an Salia und fragte sie, ob sie ihn jetzt endlich von seinem Verband befreien könnte. Seufzend nahm sie ihm endgültig den Verband ab und Link staunte lautstark darüber wie gut ihre Spezialsalbe half.

„Ich wünsche dir eine gute Nacht, Link. Versuche deine Schulter nicht allzu sehr zu strapazieren. Und Tulaen…auch dir eine gute Nacht." Salia ging und ließ Tulaen mit Link alleine.

„Ähm…", fing er an, aber sein Mund schien wie ausgetrocknet und seine Kehle schnürte sich zu. So etwas war ihm noch nie passiert, aber es waren auch nie tiefe Gefühle im Spiel gewesen. Sein Kontakt mit Männern hatte sich bisher auf bedeutungslose Affären beschränkt.

„Ja?", antwortete Link in seiner üblich naiven Art und Tulaen verließ nach und nach der Mut. Es raschelte leise und er spürte, dass Link näher gekommen war. Eine warme Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter.

„Du kannst mir alles erzählen, Tulaen. Wir sind doch Freunde", versicherte er ihm und Tulaen lächelte innerlich. Link war so süß. So unwissend und dabei doch einfühlsam. Dass er noch niemanden hatte, war ein Wunder. Also musste Tulaen – wie Salia es so schön gesagt hatte – den ersten Schritt und zwar schnell.

„Link?" Er tastete sich mutig mit seiner Hand vor und legte sie auf Links. Er hatte ein mächtig flaues Gefühl im Magen und seine Handflächen schwitzten, weil er so nervös war.

„Ja", antwortete Link leise.

„Ich … ich mag dich", gestand er flüsternd und fühlte sein Gesicht heiß werden. Jetzt errötete er auch noch wie die Mädchen im Dorf. Nayru, war das peinlich!

„Ich dich auch. Du bist wirklich ein netter Kerl, wenn du erst mal aufgetaut bist", sagte Link nichtsahnend, wie Tulaen das schon erwartet hatte.

„Link, ich ‚mag' dich!", versuchte er es noch einmal mit etwas mehr Nachdruck. Aber vergebens.

„Ja, das hast du doch gerade schon gesagt", meinte Link deutlich verwirrt und jetzt wusste Tulaen auch, warum er noch keinen Partner hatte. Es lag einfach daran, dass Link es gar nicht mitbekam, wenn Jemand an ihm interessiert war. Tulaen atmete tief durch, nahm all seinen Mut zusammen und setzte alles auf eine Karte. Er drückte die Hand in seiner.

„Ich habe mich in dich verliebt, Link", brachte er schnell heraus und war froh, dass er dem anderen nicht ins Gesicht sehen musste.

„Eh?", fiepte Link fassungslos und klang so, als hätte er gerade seinen Stimmbruch. „Eh…", wiederholte er fassungslos. Aber Tulaen vernahm kein Wort der Ablehnung und lehnte sich noch näher. Links Nähe und Wärme machten einfach nur süchtig und er war mit keinem seiner anderen Freunde zu vergleichen. Sie vermittelten eine Sicherheit, die er vielleicht als Kind das letzte Mal gespürt hatte.

„Meinst du, ich habe eine Chance?", erkundigte er sich leise und hoffnungsvoll. Der Körper neben ihm versteifte sich zusehends.

„Ich weiß nicht?", brachte Link erstickt heraus und räusperte sich vergebens.

„Hm…", meinte er nachdenklich. Link war sich seiner Gefühle wohl absolut nicht sicher. Das konnte Tulaens Chance sein, aber wie sollte er Link davon überzeugen, dass er der Richtige war? Schließlich kam ihm eine wahnwitzige Idee. „Willst du es herausfinden, Link?", fragte er Link.

„Ja, schon, aber wie soll das gehen?" Tulaen lächelte und beugte sich noch weiter zu ihm, sodass er Links hektischen Atem auf seinem Gesicht spüren konnte. Unter seinen Fingern konnte er Links hektischen Herzschlag fühlen, der sich dem Takt seines Herzens anpasste.

„Das ist ganz einfach. Darf ich dich küssen, Link?"

**Fortsetzung folgt…**

Nachdem ich das Kapitel gestern schon einmal komplett überarbeitet hatte, ist diese Version dank Windows komplett über den Jordan gegangen und ich musste alles noch einmal machen. Danke, Windows.

Trotzdem viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Fruehlingsblume


	7. Die Nadel im Heuhaufen

**Kapitel 5 - Die Nadel im Heuhaufen**

Tulaen musste nicht sehen können, um zu wissen, wie sehr er Link mit dieser Frage geschockt hatte. Einen Moment setzte dessen Atem tatsächlich ganz aus, nur um dann von ihm mit einem lauten „Puh!" schubartig ausgestoßen zu werden. Und dann fing das Stottern an.

„Ähm … also … ja … nun, also …" Tulaen kicherte fast bei dem Schauspiel, das Link in diesem Moment bot.

„Ähm …", fing der Andere noch einmal an, aber wieder kam nichts Vernünftiges aus seinem Mund. So würde das nichts werden, das hatte Tulaen schon geahnt. Er konnte jetzt entweder selbst den ersten Schritt machen oder vergebens darauf warten, dass Link ihn tat. Also beschloss er das Ausbleiben einer Ablehnung seines Vorschlags als Zustimmung zu nehmen. Link würde ihm schon nicht böse sein – hoffentlich.

Tulaen tastete sich mit beiden Händen vor, bis er Links Gesicht in ihnen fühlte. Während er eine Hand ließ, wo sie war, wanderte die Andere in Links Nacken. Dort übte er sanft Druck aus, dem welchem Link folgte und sich vornüber beugte. Er hörte, wie dieser zittrig Luft holte und konnte nun auch überdeutlich den Lufthauch auf seinen leicht kribbelnden Lippen fühlen.

Ein kleines Stück noch …

Dann trafen sich ihre Lippen und ein kleines Feuerwerk explodierte in Tulaens Magen. Bei den Göttinnen, war das schön! Waren diese Lippen weich und warm und … Seine Gedanken schalteten sich ab, als er diesen Kuss genoss. Sein Atem wurde schwer, seine Herz klopfte so schnell wie noch nie, sein Körper spielte verrückt. Was war nur mit ihm los? Es war doch nicht einmal ein richtiger Kuss?

Langsam, unwillig löste er sich von Link und seufzte bedauernd. Am liebsten hätte er die Zeit angehalten, damit dieser Moment nie wieder endete. Link sagte immer noch nichts, sondern atmete unnatürlich laut und seufzte schwer. Er hatte den Kuss nicht erwidert. Allerdings war er auch nicht zurückgezuckt, sondern hatte – anscheinend mit angehaltenem Atem – still gehalten und ihn einfach machen lassen. Tulaen wusste nicht wirklich, wie er diese Reaktion deuten sollte. Hatte es Link gefallen oder war er einfach nur zu geschockt, um sich zu wehren? Schwer zu sagen, denn leider konnte er das Gesicht des anderen nicht sehen, in seinen Augen nicht lesen.

„War es so schlimm?", fragte er daher.

Link antwortete erst nach einigen unangenehmen Sekunden: „, Nein, nein, es war … schön?"

Das sah ganz danach aus, als ob da Jemand ganz schön von den Socken und total verwirrt war. Tulaen senkte den Kopf, damit Link nicht das absolut dämliche Grinsen sah, das sich das gerade auf seinem Gesicht auszubreiten drohte. Wusste er eigentlich, wie niedlich er gerade war? Vermutlich nicht. Tulaen war überglücklich, denn Link, obwohl er momentan mit der Situation total überfordert war, schien ihm nicht ganz abgeneigt zu sein. Er nahm die Hand des anderen in die Seine und drückte sie.

„Siehst du, Link? Das will ich von dir", versuchte er zu erklären. „Das und noch viel mehr…", hängte er bedeutungsschwanger an. Er wüsste nur zu gern, ob Link gerade eben rot im Gesicht war. Dieser war immer noch stumm wie ein Fisch.

„Ich …", setzte er zum wiederholten Male erfolglos an. Tulaen hatte Erbarmen mit dem armen Kerl und erlöste ihn.

„Ist schon okay, Link. Lass uns schlafen, ja?", sagte er in einem beruhigenden Tonfall und merkte prompt, wie Link sich spürbar entspannte. Konnte es tatsächlich sein, dass dies Links allererster Kuss gewesen war? Tulaen konnte sich das fast gar nicht vorstellen, obwohl es so einiges erklären würde.

„Okay" Es wäre wohl nicht angebracht, sich jetzt zu Link zu kuscheln, obwohl es ihn juckte. Aber Tulaen tastete sich lieber zu seiner eigenen Schlafstätte vor, weil er Link nicht noch mehr überfordern wollte. Damit würde er wohl eher vergraulen. Kaum lag er unter der Decke, fielen ihm auch schon die Augen zu.

* * *

><p>Am nächsten Morgen fing der Tag für beide relativ früh an, denn Link wollte so schnell wie möglich mit diesem ‚Spross des Dekubaums' sprechen. Fast wollte er ohne Tulaen gehen, aber dagegen hatte er so heftig protestiert, dass Link es sich anders überlegte. Zum Glück, denn in einem Wald voller Fremden wollte Tulaen sich nur ungern von ihm trennen. Na ja, eigentlich wollte er sich ja überhaupt nicht von Link trennen, aber das war eine ganz andere Geschichte.<p>

Über den Kuss hatten sie noch nicht gesprochen, aber dafür war es auch noch zu früh. Tulaen wollte Link die Zeit geben, seine Gedanken und Gefühle etwas zu ordnen, bevor er eine weiteren Schritt wagte. Die brauchte er auch dringend, wenn man seine Reaktion auf diese eigentlich harmlose Annäherung bedachte. Er war schon den ganzen Morgen seltsam still und in sich gekehrt gewesen und schien immer noch sehr durcheinander. Eine helle Jungenstimme riss Tulaen aus seinen Gedanken und bracht ihre kleine Prozession zum Stoppen.

„Halt! Ihr dürft hier nicht einfach so rein."

„Wie bitte?", fragte Link verblüfft.

„Na ja, zumindest nicht der da", schwächte ihr Gegenüber seine Aussage sofort ab und Tulaen hätte schwören können, dass in diesem Moment ein nackter Finger auf ihn zeigte.

„Aber warum denn nicht?" Link schien das genauso wenig zu verstehen wie er.

„Na, weil ich, Mido, den Dekubaum bewachen muss. Da kann ich nicht einfach jeden Dahergelaufenen zu ihm rein lassen. Ich habe ja gesehen, was das letzte Mal passiert ist" Tulaen wusste nicht, was beim ‚letzten Mal' passiert war, aber er konnte fühlen, wie Link sich anspannte. Link musste da wohl in irgendetwas verwickelt gewesen sein, aber er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass dieser was angestellt hatte. Dafür war er einfach viel zu lieb und nett. Allerdings machte ihn diese Sache doch ziemlich neugierig, aber fragen wollte Tulaen auch nicht, weil ihm das unangebracht und unhöflich erschien.

„Das ist doch Unsinn. Wir gehen jetzt beide da rein", sagte Link auf einmal konsequent und lief wieder los. So bestimmt hatte Tulaen ihn selten erlebt. Lag das daran, dass er so entschlossen war, ihm zu helfen oder wollte Link ihn einfach bei sich haben? Tulaen hoffte natürlich auf die zweite Variante. Na ja… Jedenfalls kamen sie dann doch an dem Kokiri vorbei, der protestiere und ihnen hinterher schimpfte, sich Link aber kein zweites Mal in den Weg stellte. Es kam ihm dabei etwas surreal vor, solche wüsten Schimpfwörter von einer Kinderstimme entgegen geschrien zu bekommen.

Nach einem kurzen Fußweg blieb Link dann wieder stehen. Sie waren beim ‚Dekubaum' angekommen.

* * *

><p>Link hielt Tulaen vor dem quirligen Spross des Dekubaums an. Dieser war so dicht an ihn gepresst, dass sich ihre Seiten fast gänzlich berührten. Von dieser Stelle ging eine angenehme Hitze aus, die ihn aus irgendeinem Grund total verlegen machte. Sein Kopf glühte zwischenzeitlich immer wieder lustig vor sich hin, wenn er an gestern dachte, was sein Begleiter zum Glück nicht sehen konnte. Was hatte Tulaen da bloß mit ihm getan? Was war das für ein Zauber auf ihm, das dass er es wieder und wieder spüren wollte, dass er sich auf nichts anderes mehr konzentrieren konnte. Er seufzte leise, fast unhörbar und sprang dann über Tulaen hinweg nach hinten, als der Spross des Dekubaums sich auf einmal wie verrückt schüttelte und kicherte. Der andere drückte seinen Arm ein Stück fester.<p>

„Der Held der Zeit kommt mich auch mal wieder besuchen? Was für eine Ehre!", zwitscherte er fröhlich und seine inzwischen zahlreich gewachsenen Äste zitterten, als ob er lachen würde. Er kam zwar noch bei Weitem nicht an den alten Dekubaum heran, dessen sterbliche Überreste hinter ihnen hoch aufragten, aber er war über die Jahre hinweg ein ganzes Stück gewachsen, sodass er nun schon mehrere Meter groß war. Er schien sich zu freuen, das Link hier war, immerhin kamen nicht viele her - Wie auch, wenn Mido niemanden zu ihm ließ? Allerdings war seine Freude etwas zu groß, denn seine Äste trafen mehr als einmal um ein Haar Tulaen oder ihn. Link stellte sich beschützend etwas vor ihn.

„Ich habe da eine Frage", fing er an. "Du hast alles Wissen vom alten Dekubaum übernommen, richtig? Und der Dekubaum wusste doch über alles, was in diesen Wäldern vor sich ging Bescheid, oder?", fragte er schließlich.

„Ja …", antwortete der Baum langsam. „Wenn er es nicht wusste, dann weiß es niemand in diesem Wald. Was will der Held der Zeit wissen?"

„Wenn ich das nur wüsste_…", murmelte er. Tulaen wollte ihm ja nichts erzählen, egal wie lange er drängte. „Mein Begleiter wurde in der Nähe dieses Waldes gefunden, aber er kann mir nicht sagen, wo er herkommt. Er ist resistent gegen den Fluch, der auf diesen Wäldern liegt, also kommt er vielleicht hierher und du weißt, wo?"

„Wenn er es nicht sagen kann, warum sollte ich es dann können? Vielleicht ist es dir gar nicht vom Schicksal bestimmt, diesen Ort zu kennen" Die kryptische Aussage nahm Link erst mal so ziemlich den Wind aus den Segeln. Er hatte ja mit Vielem gerechnet, auch damit, dass der Dekubaum es schlicht und einfach nicht wusste, aber dass er sich weigerte … Das war einfach … ihm fehlten sogar die Worte.

„Aber wie soll ich ihn dann zurück bringen?", fragte er leicht verzweifelt.

„Indem du suchst, Held der Zeit", war die einzige Antwort, die er darauf bekam. Link war enttäuscht. Von diesem Treffen hatte er sich wirklich etwas mehr erwartet. Jetzt hatte er nicht einmal den winzigsten Ansatz für seine Suche, obwohl der Dekubaum mit Sicherheit irgendetwas wusste! Dieser hatte das Gespräch mehr als offensichtlich für beendet erklärt, indem er sich in sich selbst zurückzog und keinen Ton mehr von sich gab. Das war sehr frustrierend und machte ihn irgendwie auch wütend auf diesen, aber vor allem auf Tulaen. Er wollte doch nur helfen, aber niemand schien ihn unterstützen zu wollen. Zum wiederholten Male fragte er sich, ob Tulaen überhaupt in seine Heimat zurückkehren wollte. Welches Geheimnis hütete er und warum? Und wie sollte Link jetzt überhaupt weiter vorgehen? Er hatte ja auf ein Indiz vom Dekubaum gehofft und die verlorenen Wälder ohne ein ebensolches zu durchsuchen war sinnlos.

Er musste in Ruhe nachdenken!

Link schnappte sich Tulaen, der die ganze Zeit über geschwiegen hatte, und begab sich mit ihm zu ihrer Gasthütte. Und dort ließ er ihn dann mit einem „Ich geh trainieren" einfach stehen. Er brauchte Abstand. Zeit zum Nachdenken. Da war körperliche Anstrengung das Beste. Und Tulaen, der ihn so verwirrte und durcheinander brachte, würde einfach nur stören.

Sein Weg führte ihn zu der Lichtung, an der Salia oft gesessen und auf ihrer Okarina gespielt hatte. Dort hatte er genügend Platz und niemand, außer vielleicht Salia, konnte ihn stören. Er begann damit, seine diversen Schwert- und Kampftechniken durchzugehen. Hiebattacke, Stichattacke, Sprungattacke, Rückwärtssalto, Fangstoß, Wirbelattacke … Das alles tat er in einem verlangsamten Tempo und mir angespannten Muskeln, um den Trainingseffekt zu maximieren. Und wieder und wieder und wieder … bis es ihm in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen war und er sich in seine Gedankenwelt zurückziehen konnte. Lange verbrachte er mit dieser schweißtreibenden Tätigkeit und unterbrach sich nur einmal zwischendurch, um sich seiner Tunika und seinem Unterhemd zu entledigen.

Und er dachte nach. Über Tulaen, ihre Suche, sein Geheimnis, über ihre Beziehung. Und über den Kuss. Diesen einen Kuss. Seinen ersten richtigen Kuss. Am Ende seiner Trainingseinheit hatte er ein paar Entscheidungen getroffen. Er würde Tulaens Geheimnis herausfinden, allein schon, um seine Neugier zu stillen. Und dann würde er vielleicht auch wissen, warum der Andere sich so strikt dagegen wehrte, etwas zu erzählen. Er würde dem nachgehen und nicht eher aufhören, als dass er was gefunden hatte. Und wenn es das Letzte war, was er tat. Deshalb würde er auch morgen den verlorenen Wald durchkämmen nach unentdeckten Plätzen und auffälligen Stellen, die ihm vielleicht einen Hinweis geben könnten. Zufrieden mit sich selbst sammelte er seine Kleidung und trat den Weg zurück an.

„Link?!", hörte er jemanden in einem leicht hysterischen und panischen Tonfall nach ihm rufen, kaum dass er die Tür geöffnet hatte. Tulaen lief ungeschickt auf ihn zu und so kam der Blonde ihm entgegen, damit er ihn auffangen konnte, sollte er wieder stolpern.

„Ja? Was ist denn los?"

„Wo bist du denn so lange gewesen?", fragte dieser, sobald er mit ihm kollidiert war, und drückte ihn mit seinen Arme so fest an sich, als wolle er ihm die Luft aus der Brust quetschen. Wäre er nicht so schmächtig, hätte er ihm wohl wenigstens eine Rippe angeknackst. Link erinnerte sich mit einer Grimasse an einige Begegnungen mit Darunia…

„…Link! Link?! Wo du gewesen bist, fragte ich. Ich habe mir doch Sorgen gemacht", unterbrach Tulaen seine bösen Erinnerungen und schlug ihm dabei einmal auf die nackte Brust, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erhalten.

„Ich habe doch gesagt, dass ich trainieren gehe"

„Aber doch nicht so lange! Du warst stundenlang verschwunden. Und überhaupt, warum läufst du halbnackt durch die Gegend? Du holst dir noch den Tod" Tulaen war ganz aufgeregt und schimpfte wie verrückt, was Link so gar nicht verstand.

„Beruhig dich erst mal! Ich werde schon nicht krank", beschwichtigte er den anderen. Er wusste ja, dass Tulaen wegen seiner Blindheit und der fremden Umgebung unsicher war, aber dass er wegen so einer Lappalie so austickte? Das war doch nicht normal. Tulaen seufzte leise und lehnte sich schwer gegen ihn. Das erinnerte Link wieder daran, in welcher Angelegenheit er eben noch nicht zu einer Entscheidung gelangt war. Der Kuss. Tulaen. Dieses seltsame Gefühl. Wie sollte er sich denn jetzt richtig verhalten? Er wusste es wirklich nicht.

„Ich werde heute nach dem Mittag die verlorenen Wälder durchforsten. Vielleicht finde ich einen Hinweis. Sag mal, sagt dir der Name überhaupt was?" Ihm fiel plötzlich ein, dass er Tulaen das noch nie gefragt hatte. Mal sehen, ob er so etwas aus diesem heraus kitzeln konnte.

„Uhm … schon mal gehört, ja?", nuschelte Tulaen fast unverständlich gegen seinen Oberarm. Link seufzte ergeben und gab sich geschlagen. Gegen diese Mauer des Schweigens gab es wohl kein Ankommen.

„Gut, dann lass uns jetzt was Essen, okay?", schlug er vor. Sein Gegenüber antwortete mit einem leisen Brummen. „Aber erst, wenn du dich gewaschen hast", meinte er dann. „Du bist ganz nass geschwitzt!"

Nachdem das geklärt war und Link sich erfrischt hatte, aßen sie zusammen mit den Kokiri zu Mittag. Dabei hatte Link nur nicht beachtet, dass sein Begleiter da ein kleines Problemchen hatte. Das fiel ihm aber ein, als Tulaen wütend die Stirn runzelte und ihm dann unter dem Tisch ungewöhnlich zielsicher vor das Schienbein trat. Aber er hielt sich trotzdem wacker, aß alles auf und ließ kaum erahnen, dass er nicht sah, was er da auf seinem Teller liegen hatte. Allerdings sprach er kein Wort mehr mit Link, weswegen dieser recht zeitig zu seiner kleinen ‚Expedition' durch die verlorenen Wälder aufbrach. Salia versprach ihm, in der Zwischenzeit nach Tulaen zu sehen und ihm ein wenig Gesellschaft zu leisten.

Er verbrachte den ganzen restlichen Tag und die halbe Nacht mit seiner Suche. Und er fand nichts. Rein gar nichts. Nicht mal einen noch so kleinen Ansatz. Die Frustration und der Ärger wallten wieder auf. Genau in dieser Stimmung war er dann auch, als er in seine und Tulaens Baumhütte kam. Ohne jegliches Wort der Begrüßung schwang er sich auf sein Bett, verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Rücken und starrte an die Decke. Toll, und jetzt? Wie sollte er einen Ort suchen, von dem er rein gar nichts wusste? Das war doch sinnlos, Zeitverschwendung!

„Link?" Nicht jetzt. Er hatte keine Lust auf ein Gespräch, also schwieg er. Eine Zeit lang schien das auch zu funktionieren.

„Es tut mir leid…", kam es ganz leise von seiner Seite. Eine Weile herrschte wieder Stille, doch dann: „Du kannst es nicht finden. Niemand kann das" Niemand? Es konnte auch niemand Ganondorf besiegen oder durch die Zeit reisen, aber trotzdem hatte er Beides vollbracht!

„Ich werde mich schon damit abfinden, dass ich niemals nach Hause kommen werde", meinte Tulaen dann und all die Wut und Frustration platzte wie eine Seifenblase in ihm. Sanft sah er zu Tulaen herüber und gestand sich ein, dass er einfach nicht lange sauer auf diesen sein konnte. Na ja, das konnte er ja sowieso nicht, aber bei Tulaen war es viel schlimmer! Aber warum sagte Tulaen, niemand ‚konnte' diesen mysteriösen Ort finden? War da etwa Magie im Spiel?

Gut, dann war ja klar, warum er nichts und wieder nichts fand und warum der Dekubaum ihm nichts verriet. Da lag vermutlich ein Bann auf diesem Ort! Nur wie sollte Link ihn brechen? Er war schließlich, auch, wenn er ein Stück des Triforce in sich trug, nicht besonders talentiert in der Magie. Sein Metier waren eher Waffen und andere Werkzeuge. Hmm…

„Link? Warum sagst du nichts? Bist du sauer auf mich?" Tulaens Stimme klang etwas zittrig und unsicher, als er ihn in seinen Gedanken unterbrach. Und Link bekam ein schlechtes Gewissen, obwohl er eigentlich zu Recht sauer war, dass Tulaen ihn anschwieg. Mit sanftem Blick betrachtete er den anderen, der schon wieder so verloren da saß, wie an dem Tag ihrer ersten Begegnung. Oh Mann…

„Ach nein!", beschwichtigte Link schnell und nahm Tulaens Hand in seine, was ihn einiges an Überwindung kostete. Aber es zauberte ein Lächeln auf das hübsche Gesicht vor ihm und Link meinte sogar, ein schwaches Funkeln in den trüben grauen Augen gesehen zu haben, als Tulaen den Druck erwiderte. Sie schliefen in dieser Nacht mit ineinander verschränkten Fingern. Allerdings blieb Link noch lange wach und überlegte, wie es weitergehen sollte. Wenn also tatsächlich ein Bann auf Tulaens Heimat lag, dann musste er diesen nur brechen. Aber dafür musste er natürlich erst einmal erfahren, von wem dieser Bann stammte und wo seine Wurzeln lagen. So wie damals im Schloss von Hyrule, als Ganondorf es besetzt hielt und Prinzessin Zelda gefangen nahm. Dort lag die Lösung in den sieben Energiesträngen, die er mit Hilfe des Lichtpfeils durchtrennte. Auch dieser Bann musste doch irgendwo eine Art Wurzel haben, oder?

Apropos Wurzel, vielleicht sollte er einfach nochmal zum Dekubaum gehen und fragen. Wenn er gar nicht nach dem Ort fragte, sondern nur nach dem Bann, dann würde dieser ihm vielleicht eine Antwort geben? Nun, einen Versuch war es auf jeden Fall wert…

Am nächsten Morgen hatte Link es eilig. Er wollte keine Zeit verschwenden – das hatte er schon den ganzen letzten Tag über zur Genüge – und schnell Antworten bekommen. An Mido kam er einfach vorbei, indem er einen großen Satz direkt über in drüber machte, was den Kokiri staunend hinterließ.

„Dekubaum! Ich will dich noch etwas fragen", rief er, noch bevor er überhaupt vor dem jungen Baum stand. Dieser schüttelte seine Äste als Zeichen, dass er ihm zuhörte.

„Da ist doch bestimmt ein Zauber auf dem Ort, den ich suche, oder?" Als sein Gesprächspartner daraufhin schwieg, versuchte er es anders.

„Wo kann ich etwas darüber herausfinden? Oder über den, der den Bann gesprochen hat?" Wieder schwieg der Dekubaum und Link wollte seine Frage schon nochmal anders formulieren, als er endlich antwortete.

„Suche dort, wo das Böse gebannt, nach einem Buch, das da ist und doch nicht"

Och nö, musste der Dekubaum sich gerade diesen Moment aussuchen, um poetisch zu werden? Das hatte er schon an Shiek alias Zelda gehasst. Der Dekubaum schien seine Worte nicht erklären zu wollen, sondern zog sich gleich wieder in sich selbst zurück, so wie Bäume das die meiste Zeit ihres langen Lebens taten.

Also ging Link wieder am zeternden Mido vorbei und zu seinem alten Baumhaus, das er und Tulaen leider nicht benutzen konnten, weil es erstens zu klein und zweitens nur durch eine Leiter zu begehen war. Und das wollte er dem armen Tulaen ja nicht unbedingt antun, wo er auch so schon ungeschickt genug war. Er legte sich dort mit hinter dem Kopf verschränkten Armen auf den Boden in der Mitte des kleinen Raums und schloss entspannt die Augen. Erinnerungen kamen in ihm auf. Schöne und weniger schöne. Was hier alles passiert war! In diesem Baumhaus hatte er seine erste und einzige Fee Navi bekommen und es war auch hier gewesen, dass sie sich für immer von ihr verabschiedet hatte. Hier hatte er unzählige ruhige und unruhige Nächte verbracht, hier hatte er Salia mitgeteilt, dass er für immer den Kokiri-Wald verlassen würde. Natürlich hatte sie das schon vorher geahnt, aber geweint hatte sie trotzdem…

Egal! Er hatte jetzt ein Rätsel zu lösen.

Hmm… _Suche, wo das Böse gebannt_… mit ‚dem Bösen' konnte wohl nur Ganondorf gemeint sein. Und wo wurde der gebannt? Na klar, im Schloss von Hyrule! Und dort sollte er nach einem Buch suchen, das da war und doch wieder nicht… Das verstand er zwar nicht so ganz, aber diesen Teil des Rätsels würde er lösen, wenn er erst mal im Schloss war. Jetzt erst mal zu Tulaen! Link stand mit knackenden Knochen auf und verließ das leerstehende Baumhaus. Tulaen schien schon auf ihn gewartet zu haben, denn er wurde mit einem „Wo warst du jetzt schon wieder? Was hast du gemacht?" begrüßt.

„Ich war nochmal beim Dekubaum. Wenn ich seine Worte richtig gedeutet habe, dann müssten wir im Schloss von Hyrule etwas finden, das uns weiter bringt", erklärte er.

„Und wie kommen wir da rein?"

„Ach, mach dir da mal keine Sorgen. Ich kenne die Prinzessin von Hyrule", versicherte Link leichthin.

„Oh!", sagte Tulaen daraufhin überrascht. „Wie denn das?"

„Öhm…" Was sollte er darauf antworten? Die Wahrheit war wohl nicht so angebracht und Lügen konnte Link ums Verrecken nicht. „Ich habe ihr mal das Leben gerettet" Die halbe Wahrheit musste auch reichen.

„Oh!", sagte Tulaen noch einmal. Dann beugte er sich zu ihm. „Und wie hat sie dir gedankt? Mit einem Kuss?" Auf einmal benutzte er einen ganz anderen Tonfall. Seine Stimme wurde dunkler, rauchiger. Die Frage an sich hinterließ Link sprachlos, aber Tulaen schien auch keine Antwort erwartet zu haben.

„Ähm?"

„Du hast so viel für mich getan. Ich möchte dir auch danken, Link", fuhr er fort und seine blinden Augen waren dabei direkt auf Links gerichtet. Er wusste, sie konnten nichts sehen, aber trotzdem hatte er das Gefühl, sie würden ihm direkt in die Seele blicken. Und dann waren da zärtliche Hände, die sein Gesicht umfassten und weiche Lippen, die sich auf seine legten. Schnell wurde aus der zärtlichen Berührung etwas Leidenschaftliches, ein spielerischer Kampf.

Und eine Herausforderung hatte Link noch niemals abgelehnt.

**[b]Fortsetzung folgt…[/b]**


End file.
